kakaroto aparecido
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: como ya sabéis soy muy mala en esto...solo voy ha decir que goku recupera la memoria que se le arrebato por el golpe en la cabeza cuando era un bebe y solo quiere cumplir su misión...FINAL
1. Chapter 1

(todos los personages pertenecen akira toriyma)

Capitulo 1

Un enorme y estrellado firmamento se observa. Tranquilidad. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos nocturnos de insectos. En un bosque enorme, la calma reinaba.

De pronto, un mono gigante gruñe, rompiendo el silencio mágico de la noche, y comienza a destruir todo lo que tiene a su alcance. Lanzando árboles, destruyendo rocas cercanas y golpeándose el pecho mientras rugía salvajemente.

Tras de los árboles aparecen un grupo de personas: un hombre bajo, con cabello oscuro y sin nariz, otro hombre de tres ojos, otro con una cicatriz en la cara, un anciano con anteojos negros y el último con la estatura de un niño pequeño y tez muy blanca. Todos, como si estuviesen de acuerdo, atacan al mismo tiempo al monstruo.

El gigantesco animal, sin mucha dificultad golpea y lanza uno por uno a cada uno de sus contrincantes, dejándolos heridos e incrustados en el suelo. Luego, de entre las sombras, aparece un adolescente y un niño pequeño.

Ambos, y sin razón, ponen una mirada de reproche.

Ellos comienzan a aumentar su tamaño mientras les salía pelo y colmillos, y sus latidos se convirtieron en golpes a su pecho. Se comienzan a convertir en un monstruo igual al que miraban.

Cuando ambos están transformados, se colocan cada uno al lado del primate más grande.

Aparece otro hombre, un poco bajo, con cabello en punta. Levita justo frente al rostro del mono y lo mira con sonrisa cínica mientras esquiva sus golpes.

_"no puedes negarlo, no puedes negarlo, no puedes..."_ –se escuchaba una voz conocida.

Por último aparecen dos mujeres con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una morena con ropas chinas y otra con un vestido ajustado y cabello azul. Ambas voltean a verlo y cierran los ojos, esperando...

Los tres oozaru lanzan energía por su boca haciendo que todo a su alrededor quede destruido. El brillo ilumina a todos los heridos y a las mujeres antes de que se desintegren. Entre las sombras se deslumbra una silueta que no se distingue bien.

_"no puedes negarlo..."_.

**"¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉEEEEEEE!"**.

Goku gritaba y pateaba dentro de su cama. Súbitamente abre los ojos y por reflejo lanza una esfera de energía contra el techo mientras se levanta desesperado, sudando y con la respiración agitada.

"¡Goku! ¿Qué te sucede?" –preguntó la misma mujer morena del sueño, despertando, y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo.

"No lo sé..." –contesta con la respiración entrecortada, mirando a su alrededor.

"Creo que sólo fue una pesadilla" –dijo tumbándose con los ojos cerrados en la cama con una mano sobre su cabeza, casualmente donde estaba una cicatriz muy antigua.

"¿Estás bien?" –le pregunta. Goku observa la angustia en su rostro.

"Sí" –le dijo con una sonrisa a a medias. _*no debo preocuparla sin saber siquiera qué me sucede*_

Por la puerta entran rápidamente dos figuras. Un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, arrastrando a uno pequeño adormilado.

"¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¿Sucede algo malo? Escuchamos ruidos". –Voltea a ver el techo que ya estaba tapiado, pero que de nuevo está agujerado–. "Una pesadilla, ¿no?"

"Te lo dije..." –dijo bostezando el niño con el osito.

"Sí, de nuevo..." –dijo casi con resignación Goku.

"Papá, esto ya no es normal, es la tercera vez que tienes pesadillas" –le comentó preocupado su hijo mayor.

"Es verdad. ¿Seguro que no sucede nada?" –agregó su esposa.

"Es sólo un sueño..." –dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos. Su obligación para con su familia era protegerla y ayudarles con sus problemas, no causárselos.

"Tal vez si nos cuentas tu sueño sepamos la razón" –insistió el joven.

"No es nada... Vayan a dormir... Mañana quedamos de ir con Bulma. Ya es tarde, luego hablaremos".

"Está bien. Vamos, Goten" –llama a su hermanito que estaba roncando y hasta con un moco (-_-U)

Toma al pequeño y lo carga en su espalda.

"Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches" –le contestan antes de que salga y cierre la puerta tras de sí.

Goku vuelve a acomodarse para intentar dormir.

"Goku..." –lo llamó la mujer.

"¿mmm?" –le contesta con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir.

"Puedes confiar en mí si algo te molesta".

"...Chichi...". –Esa mujer siempre sabía cuando algo le sucedía. A ella no podía engañarla tan fácil como a su hijo.

"Recuerda que no debe haber secretos entre esposos. Debemos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas" –le recuerda su mujer.

"No debes preocuparte, nada sucederá, yo estaré para que nada ni nadie nos separe ni haga daño, no lo permitiré" –_*NO LO PERMITIRÉ*_ se repitió a sí mismo en su mente tratando de convencerse a sí mismo también.

Chichi lo mira con expresión de preocupación.

"Te lo prometo".

Ella, sólo de observar la expresión tierna con esa mezcla de madurez e inocencia que tanto amaba de Goku, le dio más seguridad, pero sin hacer desaparecer su inquietud.

"Espero que esta vez sí sepas lo que prometes" –le dijo más tranquila.

"Aunque no lo supiera, la última promesa que hice sin saber, me hizo el hombre más feliz de mundo".

Ella sonríe, feliz de su comentario, y se acurruca junto a él para dormir.

"Pero no le hagas promesas así a nadie más que a mí" –le advirtió.

"No, y sabes que cumplo lo que prometo, así que cuidado con lo que me pidas" –le advierte divertido.

Ambos ríen y comienzan a quedarse dormidos.

Al día siguiente, ya entrada la tarde, en el jardín interior de la Capsule Corp., los Z senshi, Picoro, Dende, Videl, Mr. Satán y Boo estaban reunidos en una fiesta, incluso Ten-Shin-Han, Chaoz, y como sorpresa, a Lunch. Habían celebrado el estar juntos y habían comido, por supuesto que eran visibles las consecuencias lógicas de una reunión así: varios agujeros en la pared curiosamente con la forma del maestro Rochi, unas mesas volteadas y con agujeros de balas (no olviden que Lunch también estaba invitada) y unas 15 torres de platos.

Las mujeres (18, Chichi, Bulma y Lunch) menos Videl, que estaba con Gohan, estaban tomando el té y charlando, mientras los demás platicaban y los niños perseguían a un dinosaurio.

"Vegeta, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Kakaroto, mi nombre es G-O-K-U" –le dice molesto.

Vegeta siempre insistía en llamarle con ese nombre que, aparte de él, sólo habían usado para referirse a él dos personas: su hermano que tuvo que matar, y quién destruyó su especie: Freezer. Cada vez que lo escuchaba era como gritarle que era un Sayajin, un salvaje asesino por naturaleza nacido muy lejos para destruir el planeta y las personas que considera su hogar, familia y sus más queridos amigos.

"Ah, qué bien, ya aprendiste a deletrear Ka-ka-ro-to".

Por ese nombre conoció a Goku y por ése lo llamaría. Siendo el único sayajin verdadero, quería mantenerle a Goku aunque fuera el nombre Sayajin, pues en lo demás lo consideraba un humano.

"Contigo no se puede, Vegeta..." –murmura molesto–. "Debería decirle a Bulma de cuando te encelaste en el otro mundo".

"¡No te atrevas!" –lo amenazó.

Con las Mujeres...

"Miren eso". –Las llamó la rubia, señalando a Vegeta gritándole a Goku.

"Ahí van de nuevo..." –dijo en un suspiro la mujer de cabello azul corto. Siempre era lo mismo.

"¿De qué hablan?" –preguntó confundida Lunch.

"Mira: 5, 4, 3..." –comenzó la mujer morena.

Goku se acerca a la mesa.

"2, 1...".

"Chichi, voy a ir a pelear con Vegeta".

Las mujeres estallan en risas, dejando a Goku confundido.

"Se ve que los conocen bien" –las felicitó la mujer de doble personalidad, aún riendo.

"No lo creas. Lo que sucede es que en cada reunión siempre hacen lo mismo" –dijo la androide.

"Goku: tú y Vegeta no tienen remedio, no pueden estar juntos porque van por ahí a pelear. ¿No podemos terminar una fiesta en paz por una vez? Deberían tener más consideración" –lo regañó Bulma–. "¿Verdad, Chichi?".

"No tiene nada de malo, Bulma. Ya sabes cómo son, deberíamos estar acostumbradas. (A Goku): Sólo tengan cuidado".

Todos voltean a verla. TODOS.

"Chichi... ¿No te sientes mal?" –le preguntó sorprendido su esposo.

"No".

"¿Qué esperas, Kakaroto? ¿Que te dé permiso tu mujer?" –dijo sarcástico el príncipe.

"Pues por lo menos él sí es considerado, no como otros que no quiero mencionar, pero que estoy viendo" –le dijo la anfitriona mirándolo fijamente.

"En un rato volvemos" –aseguró Goku.

"Ten cuidado".

"Tú también, Vegeta" –dijo Bulma.

"Humpt" –fue la respuesta.

Ambos salen volando. Chichi queda pensativa, mirando la ventana por donde se fueron.

_*goku...*_ –piensa Chichi con una mano en su pecho.

"¿Sucede algo, Chichi?" –le preguntó Bulma a Chichi.

"¿Eh? Nada" –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos–. "Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que les gusta pelear a esos dos".

"Sí, desde que conozco a Goku sólo sé de dos cosas que le gusten: comer y pelear".

"Pues con Vegeta es lo mismo... sólo que es más molesto".

Mientras, en un lugar alejado, ambos Sayajin sobrevuelan una planicie.

En pleno vuelo, Goku de improviso se siente aturdido, como si a su alrededor todo hubiera desaparecido y estuviese flotando en el vacío. De pronto queda deslumbrado por un luz cegadora, se cubre de la luz y para en seco, confundido. Ve por un segundo la imagen de un palacio, pero se veía pequeño y a ojo de pájaro. Aguza sus sentidos para asimilar dónde está.

Como llegó, la imagen se fue con un flashaso, dejándolo confundido.

"¿Qué pasa, Kakaroto?" –lo llamó Vegeta al verlo en medio del aire, en trance.

Parpadea y sacude su cabeza.

"...Nada...".

"Ahora verás el resultado del entrenamiento" –le advirtió Vegeta. Aunque haya admitido que él era más fuerte durante la batalla con Boo, un sayajin de estirpe real debe ser capaz de alcanzar a uno de clase baja, ¿o no?

"Sí..." –contestó sin prestarle mucha atención _*¿qué fue eso? se parecía al palacio de... no, debo estar aún confundido por todo el ajetreo de la fiesta y no dormir bien. espero que pelear me despeje la mente*_

Comenzó a atacar a su adversario intentando alejar con sus golpes a sus preocupaciones.

Horas después, en la Capsule Corp., Chichi pensaba.

_*¿qué le sucede? ha pasado más de un año desde que volvió del más allá, y poco a poco ha cambiado. a los demás podrá engañarlos con su aspecto alegre, pero a mí no... lo veo preocupado, es muy extraño, ni cuando sabía de la llegada de los androides estaba así. sé que él quiere dejarme al margen de su problema, no quiere que me preocupe. Goku, siempre cargando solo con todo...*_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En el interior de la Capsule Corp.

"Ya es tarde. Ya anocheció y en un rato todos se irán, y esos dos no aparecen" –comento molesta Bulma.

"Goku nunca ha seguido horarios" –dijo la mujer de cabello azul largo, o sea, Lunch.

"Tienen unos maridos bastante problemáticos" –les dijo 18 a Chichi y Bulma.

"Sí, y tú uno bastante dejado, pero aún así estás con él, ¿no?" –le contestó casi indiferente Chichi.

18 queda en silencio.

"Trunks, Goten, vengan" –llama la mujer morena.

Los niños se miran y dudan en ir al llamado, pues ya los habían castigado esa tarde, no fuera que se arrepintiera de rebajarles la condena.

"¿Crees que nos van a regañar de nuevo?" –le susurra Goten a su amigo.

"Con todo el castigo que nos dieron, ¿qué perdemos?" –le contesta.

Trunks y Goten se acercan a la mesa y Maron, que estaba con ellos persiguiendo al dinosaurio, se sienta en las piernas de su mamá.

"Vayan por sus padres y díganles que vuelvan" –les ordenó la mujer morena.

"Sí" –contestó su hijo de inmediato.

"No creo que mi papá me haga caso" –protestó a su madre el niño de pelo lila.

"Pues dile que yo le digo" –le dijo con seguridad Bulma, y el niño asiente.

_*entonces viene de inmediato*_ –pensó Trunks.

Y como sus padres, salen volando por la ventana.

"Qué mandilones son nuestros papás" –le comenta con vergüenza Trunks a Goten mientras vuelan en dirección al ki de sus padres.

"Es cierto, sobre todo el mío, mi mamá siempre termina convenciéndolo de que haga lo que le dice".

"¡Sí! El mío también".

Ambos quedan pensativos.

"¡Ya sé! Los han de amenazar" –concluye Trunks.

"¿Pero qué podrían hacerle nuestras mamás a nuestro papás si son tan fuertes para que los convenzan...?".

"Eso sí... ¿Quién sabe?... Tal vez con dejarlos sin comer".

"Con qué más podrían amenazarlos..." –dice Goten.

Mientras, con Vegeta y Goku...

Los dos, heridos y cansados, seguían peleando en el aire sin darse tiempo ni para respirar entre golpe y golpe. Se separan y, después de varias acrobacias en el aire, caen a unos metros el uno del otro. Ambos sonríen. Desaparecen en el aire...

Cada vez que uno trataba de golpear al otro, la ilusión desaparecía. Goku se quedó quieto en el aire buscando el ki de Vegeta para su próximo ataque. Ambos estaban muy distraídos en la pelea y no notaron el ki de los niños acercarse.

Los niños sólo vieron a Goku solo el aire.

Goku estaba atento al próximo movimiento de Vegeta y relajaba su Ki para detectar el de su adversario. Respira profundo y se prepara.

De nuevo pierde el control de sus sentidos y su mente se aleja del lugar. Siente como si estuviese en un lugar oscuro, ve de nuevo la luz intensa y luego la imagen de la luna llena y un enorme bosque, curiosamente como el de su sueño.

_*¿dónde estoy?*_ –preguntó, tratando de reconocer el lugar. Ahora apreciaba más detalles y veía unas enormes rocas.

"¡Papá!" –lo llama Goten.

Goku, sorprendido al salir repentinamente de su ensueño, voltea, y en ese momento Vegeta aparece y le da un fuerte codazo en la cara que lo lanza muy lejos. Su cabeza recibe el impacto, quedando incrustado entre el piso y una enorme roca a una buena distancia.

Goten y Trunks quedan helados en el aire.

"¡Chiquillos tontos! ¿Cómo se les ocurre interrumpir cuando estábamos peleando?" –les gritó furioso Vegeta.

"Goten, mi papá tiene razón".

"Tú tampoco viste a tu papá y yo vi al mío solo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?".

"Pues que te fijaras, porque eres un distraído".

"Ni digas nada, que si no fuera porque tiraste unas ollas, no nos hubieran atrapado en la cocina".

"Pero tú-".

"¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡Y TÚ, KAKAROTO, NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, ESE GOLPE NO ES NADA PARA TI!" –gritó en dirección a donde estaba Goku.

"...".

"Vamos, papá, mi mamá se va a molestar" –le dijo su hijo con la intención de apresurarlo.

"Sí, vamos, señor, la mía también si no los llevamos a los dos" –dijo Trunks.

"...".

"Qué demonios..." –dijo fastidiado Vegeta volando hacia Goku.

Los niños lo imitaron y los tres descendieron junto a él. Vegeta lo revisa y lo pone en su hombro.

_*sólo está inconsciente por el golpe, pero, ¿cómo es posible que ese insignificante golpe le haya afectado? ¿por qué se habrá distraído tanto? aún antes de que el hijo de Kakaroto interrumpiera, él no prestaba atención, y sobre todo ¿por qué demonios lo ayudo?... ¡bah!*_

"¿Qué le pasa a mi papá?" –preguntó preocupado el niño de cabello alborotado.

"No tiene nada, sólo está inconsciente, seguramente por el golpe en la cabeza" –le dice, aún cavilando.

"Además de que no pudo contra mi papa" –continuó orgulloso el niño Brief.

"Lo agarró desprevenido" –defendió molesto el otro niño.

"Sí, pero aunque no lo haya estado..." –comenzó de nuevo.

"¡NO EMPIECEN!" –les gritó Vegeta mientras se elevaba.

Ambos niños quedaron silenciosos el resto del camino. Claro está, dándose de golpes silenciosamente y calmándose cuando el príncipe volteaba a verlos.

Finalmente llegaron a la Capsule Corp. y al entrar en el jardín todos se abalanzan encima de él preguntándole y reclamándole en su mayoría por traer en ese estado a, para la mayoría, uno de sus mejores amigos.

"¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ!" –gritó el Sayajin exasperado, quitándose a todos de encima.

"¡De seguro tú tuviste la culpa y te sobrepasaste! Les dijimos que tuvieran cuidado, pero nooo, qué se puede esperar" –le gritó al oído Bulma.

"¡En primera, no está herido más que de algunas menores; segundo, está inconsciente porque se golpeó la cabeza; y tercero, no tengo por qué cuidar de Kakaroto como si fuera su niñera!" –le respondió.

"No es momento de eso. Hay que llevar a Goku a descansar" –regañó Chichi, preocupada.

Todos siguen a Bulma a un cuarto. Entran todos y Vegeta deja caer sin cuidado a Goku en la cama.

"Puedo curarlo si lo desea" –se ofrece Dende.

"¿Y qué esperas?" –le dijo la mujer más fuerte del mundo empujándolo hacia la cama.

"Vaya forma de tratar a un dios...".

"¡Pero ya!" –lo apresura.

"Este muchacho no sabe imponer su autoridad". (-_-U) dice el hombre verde de turbante con una mano en la frente.

Dende pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Goku y de ellas emana una energía blanca. Las heridas y raspones de Goku desaparecen.

"¿Qué hace?" pregunta la hija del campeón del mundo (....jajajajaja) al oído de Gohan.

"Lo está curando. Es un poder que tiene" –contesta éste como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"Con ustedes nunca se deja de aprender nuevas cosas increíbles" –dice Videl.

"Ya está" –concluye Dende.

"¿Y por qué no ha despertado?" –pregunta Chaoz.

"Ya lo curé. Está bien, sólo dormido". –Voltea a ver a Vegeta. –"¿No desea que lo cure a usted también?".

Vegeta estaba a punto de acercarse a él cuando Bulma lo detiene.

"No, gracias, Dende. Yo me encargo..." –dijo llevando a su esposo hacia la puerta, jalándolo de su brazo lastimado.

"Maldita mujer..." –maldice entre dientes antes de entrar a otra habitación para que Bulma lo curase.

Lo llevó a un cuarto a un lado del de donde estaba Goku (con un edificio como ése, no creo que tengan problemas de cuartos).

Hizo que se sentase en la cama y de su bolsillo sacó un estuche de cápsulas para escoger una y hacer aparecer un pequeño botiquín. Se sienta a su lado y comienza a limiparle una herida en el brazo.

"Vegeta, eres un estúpido" –comenzó Bulma–. "¿Qué crees que sentí al verte entrar con Goku de esa manera? Pensé que estaría más grave o incluso muerto" –lo regañó mientras limpiaba sus heridas–. "¿Crees que no me preocupé?" le 'preguntó' a Vegeta.

"¿Tanto te importa ese estúpido?" –le respondió éste con una mezcla de celos y fastidio.

"Claro que sí. Tú no sabes, pero cuando tú llegaste a la Tierra yo ya tenía más de una década de conocerlo. Es como mi hermano menor, mi mejor amigo". Se detiene para tomar una venda del botiquín–. "Con él he vivido muchísimas aventuras. Me ha ayudado y hecho sentir segura en las peores situaciones. Lo conozco desde antes que todos. Cuando era un niñito inocente y salvaje hemos pasado muchas situaciones difíciles juntos. Me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar, lo he visto crecer y convertirse en lo que hoy es... y me preocupo por él...", terminó con algo de emoción en su voz.

"¿Nada más?" –le respondió molesto.

"No" –le contestó bruscamente, recordando su enojo y apretando más el vendaje, sin importunarse ante la mueca de dolor de Vegeta–. "Tengo mucho que agradecerle ademas de eso, porque si no fuera por él no conocería a todas esas maravillosas personas que están en el otro cuarto..." –dijo señalando la pared. Baja los ojos–. "Ni a ti...".

Comienza a limpiarle los demás raspones sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él también queda silencioso.

En el otro cuarto, con Goku y cia.

"Aquí están" –dijo asomándose por la puerta la Sra. Brief–. "Pensé que se habían ido, me había preocupado".

"¿Qué pasa, abuela?" –le pregunta su nieto.

"No sabía qué hacer con todos los pastelillos que había preparado" –dijo con voz 'mortificada'.

Trunks: -_-U

"¡Pastelillos, pastelillos, qué bien!" –dijo aplaudiendo el monstruo rosa.

"Vamos, Boo" –le sugiere su amigo el campeón del mundo... (JAJAJAJAJA..., perdón, debo dejar de hacer esto).

"VAMOS, VAMOS" –dice mientras camina entusiasta hacia la puerta, seguido de Mr. Satán.

Salen de la habitación.

Todos los demás quedan callados observando a Goku, cuando éste comienza a mover su mano.

"Ya está despertando" –exclama Yamcha.

Todos se acercan a la cama al ver que Goku comienza a reaccionar.

"Goku, qué bueno que ya estés bien" –le dijo Chichi, acercando su mano a Goku.

Goku abre de súbito los ojos y salta de la cama sin prestar atención a Chichi. Mira hacia todos lados con mirada maligna y desconfiada. Todos lo miran con expresiones de alegría y caras sonrientes.

"¿Dónde rayos estoy?" –preguntó como un animal acorralado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Chichi se acerca a la cama.

"Estamos en casa de Bulma. ¿No lo recuerdas, Goku?" –le preguntó tocándole el brazo.

Goku la rechaza, lanzándola con violencia contra la pared. Ella rebota en ésta y cae al piso. Todos quedan helados. Ella voltea a verlo incrédula.

"¡GOKU!" –le llama sin salir de su asombro. Goku, SU Goku nunca le había ni siquiera levantado la voz desde que lo conocía. Siempre era alegre y aunque le gritaba, él siempre le daba una sonrisa, aún cuando ella estuviese exagerando. ¿Por qué ahora, sin razón, la golpeaba?

El mal presentimiento de Chichi se estaba cumpliendo.

"¿Por qué demonios me llamas así, hembra?" –dijo con la mirada como un témpano.

Ella abre la boca sin dar crédito a lo que decía y CÓMO lo decía.

"Papá, ¿por qué golpeaste a mi mamá?" –le preguntó Goten, acercándose confundido y abrazando su pierna.

"Humanos fastidiosos" –dice para sí.

Dicho esto, le da un terrible golpe en la cara que lo lanza lejos, agujereando la pared hasta donde Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban.

Vegeta y Bulma se levantan sorprendidos y el primero cubre a su esposa para protegerla de la nube de polvo.

Goten, que había quedado incrustado en el piso, se levanta lentamente y acaricia su mejilla lastimada. Al borde de las lágrimas, voltea a ver a su padre.

"¿Qué te sucede, papá? ¿Estás molesto porque te golpeaste por mi culpa?" –le dijo dando un paso hacia su padre con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. No podía creer que su padre le hiciese eso. Tal vez estaba molesto. ¿Qué podía haber hecho para que reaccionase así?

Éste sólo le sonríe maligna y fríamente mientras estira su mano haciendo que un resplandor azul aparezca en ella. Ninguno de los presentes alcanza a asimilar la situación.

"No se de qué hablas, niño" –le dice como si no entendiera o no le interesase. Así era. Le lanza la energía sin importarle nada.

El niño, en estado de shock, no atina a moverse, sólo observa con los ojos muy abiertos a su padre y una luz que se acerca.

"¡GOTEN!" –Trunks alcanza a reaccionar y se lanza sobre su amigo, protegiéndolo y casi recibiendo él mismo el impacto.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué haces?" –le pregunta Gohan, aprisionándolo por la espalda. Goku, desesperado, trata de liberarse.

"¡Suéltame!" –le exige repetidas veces, forcejeando con el joven.

Gohan, en medio de la confusión, sólo tiene un pensamiento claro: algo malo pasa.

"¿Así que no quieres soltarme?" –gruñó.

Goku pone sus manos hacia abajo.

"¿Eh?" –articula Gohan sin entender.

Cuando Gohan menos se lo espera, su padre lanza dos columnas de energía hacia el piso y con el impulso salen volando hacia arriba, con su cuerpo atravesando los diferentes niveles de la Corporación hasta el techo. En el trayecto, suelta a su presa, que emprende el vuelo en el firmamento ya nocturno de la Capital del oeste, quedando suspendido sobre la Corporación.

Todos los demás que estaban dentro del edificio se acercan desconcertados al agujero en el techo para ver qué sucedía con padre e hijo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" –exclama Ten-Shin-Han.

"Algo le pasa a Goku" –dijo Picoro.

Con la nube de polvo ya disipada, Bulma y Vegeta se asoman por el agujero en la pared.

"¿Qué fue eso?" –preguntó Bulma–. "Voy a tener que contratar trabajadores de planta para que arreglen las paredes" –dijo pensando que se trataba de uno de tantos 'se me pasó la mano' de alguno de sus poderosos amigos.

"Es Goku, se volvió loco".

"¡¿Qué?!" –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Bulma y Vegeta.

"¿Qué sucedió exactamente?" –preguntó Bulma de nuevo.

"Goku atacó a Chichi y luego a Goten" –explica Yamcha.

"¡No es cierto!" –interrumpe Chichi.

Los presentes voltean a verla y pierden el hilo de lo que sucede fuera de la corporación.

"¡Ése no puede ser Goku!" –dijo poniéndose de pie con la cabeza baja.

Ella había compartido situaciones terribles, dolor, momentos felices y años de paz junto con él y definitivamente ése no era Goku, no SU Goku.

"¿Cómo que no es él, Chichi?" –pregunta el maestro.

"No sé qué suceda... pero ése, ése definitivamente no es el Goku que conocemos" –dijo en un tono escalofriantemente tranquilo.

Sobre la corporación...

"¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –le reclama Gohan a Goku.

Éste se muestra confundido.

"Todos en este lugar están locos" –exclama antes de atacarlo.

Gohan logra reaccionar y esquiva sorprendido el golpe.

"¿Por qué me atacas?" –le grita.

Él no contesta, sólo lo ataca con más fiereza. Su hijo no comprende nada, y trata de esquivar sus golpes.

"¿Qué esperas para atacarme? ¿O tienes miedo?" –le reta Goku.

_*¡¿qué demonios le sucede?! debo detenerlo, está actuando muy extraño. puede ser peligroso*_ –pensó. Él nunca lo había escuchado así a él, a su padre, que siempre tuvo el honor de un guerrero y, aunque le gustara hacerlo, nunca buscó una pelea innecesaria.

El muchacho aumenta su Ki, un aura blanca lo cubre mientras esquiva los golpes. Su atacante se aparta y sonríe con satisfacción.

"Al fin vas a dejar de huir, chico...".

"Perdóname, papá..." –dice casi para sí. No era fácil atacar al ser que más quieres y respetas en el mundo.

Reúne sus fuerzas y le lanza un golpe, tratando de no mirar su objetivo. Éste, por su parte, no se esperaba que aquel humano débil lograra atacarle con esa velocidad y no logra esquivarlo. Se estrella contra la calle y así queda.

El joven ve a su padre boca abajo, incrustado en el pavimento. Siente su Ki, era muy pequeño... Tal vez no había calculado su fuerza, pensó angustiado. Había olvidado que su padre estaba confundido, lo trató como a un enemigo a él, a su padre...

El ki de su padre comenzó a descender rápidamente. Eso quería decir...

"¡NO!" –gritó, con el miedo creciendo en sí–. "¿Qué hice?" –se dijo angustiado.

Vuela hacia su lastimado padre.

En la Corporación, todos terminaban de contarle a Bulma y Vegeta los acontecimientos. Todos los que controlaban su Ki, de pronto sintieron el de su amigo disminuir de manera violenta.

"¿Qué pasa?" –pregunta Bulma al ver que sus amigos voltean en una misma dirección todos preocupados.

"El Ki de Goku..." –responde Krilin–. "Está disminuyendo... Él va a...". –Sin dudarlo, sale volando para ir en busca de su amigo.

Los demás que pueden lo siguen. Goten no alcanza a reaccionar bien lo que sucede y Trunks se queda con él.

"Kakaroto..." –susurra Vegeta antes de salir volando en dirección al Ki de su eterno enemigo.

Quedan preocupadas Bulma, Videl y Chichi.

"¡PAPÁ!" –exclama Gohan al ver la condición de su padre. Lo voltea boca arriba y ve su pésimo estado.

"Perdóname, por favor..." –susurra rogándole a Dios que estuviese bien. Un momento... ¿Dios? ¡Dende! Claro, ¿qué estaba pensando? No era momento para autocompadecerse. Debía darse prisa.

_*iré por dende para que lo cure*_ –pensó, pues con las heridas que tenia, no era conveniente trasladarlo.

Ya iba elevándose de espaldas a su padre para ir por la ayuda cuando éste despierta y lo mira siniestro.

"¡Estúpido!" –le grita.

El joven voltea sorprendido, pero antes que reaccionara recibe un golpe en la nuca que lo deja fuera de combate.

"Qué tonto... A pesar de su poder, no es un gran rival" –dijo casi con desprecio al ver el cuerpo del muchacho.

Siente varios Ki acercarse.

_*así que vienen más insectos...*_.

Se queda parado junto al poste de luz que iluminaba a su hijo. El primero en llegar es Krilin. Aterriza a unos metros, se asusta al ver a Gohan inconsciente y va hacia él. Por suerte, sólo estaba desmayado.

"Goku, ¿qué sucedió? Todos sentimos cambios muy repentinos en sus Ki" –le pregunta a su amigo que estaba de espaldas a él y con la oscuridad envolviéndolo.

Él no contesta y voltea sobre su hombro. La oscuridad no le deja ver a Krilin bien su rostro, sólo la silueta de una sonrisa torcida le indica a Krilin que lo escuchó.

"¿Por qué insisten en llamarme así?" –le pregunta fríamente.

"Estás muy extraño, Goku" –dijo notando un extraño tono en sus palabras–. "¿Qué te pasa?".

"Ya van dos veces que me preguntan eso unas sabandijas el día de hoy. No me sucede nada, y por si quieres saberlo, el tonto de tu amigo fue muy fácil de derrotar" –dijo dando un paso hacia su oyente. La luz artificial del poste deja ver a Goku con su usual traje hecho jiras con las recientes luchas, su cabello alborotado, pero una expresión fiera había sustituido su eterna sonrisa y alegría.

Por alguna razón, esa vista lo dejó helado de miedo.

"No vale la pena malgastar mi energía con una basura, pero tengo deseos de divertirme".

Golpea a su amigo, sin tener éste oportunidad de defenderse. Atraviesa un aparador de cristal y su cuerpo se llena de pequeñas heridas.

Los demás también llegan, excepto Vegeta que observa a distancia, en la oscuridad, la situación. Ven a Gohan y luego a Krilin, sangrante, levantarse.

"Qué bien. Más debiluchos, más entretenimiento... Aunque no tiene caso matar seres tan insignificantes".

Todos se asombran. ¿Ése era su amigo de tantos años?

Se lanza a atacarlos sin más ni más. Ellos, tratando de salvar la ciudad, se elevan en el aire. Él los sigue. Ellos, contestando a duras penas sus golpes, lo atacan en grupo. Uno por uno quedan fuera de combate y bastante heridos en el suelo, o incrustados en edificios.

"Como lo suponía... En este lugar no hay ningún oponente que valga la pena".

Extiende su brazo hacia arriba y comienza a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su palma, y estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando una mano toma su brazo.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Kakaroto?".

Él voltea a verlo y abre los ojos como plato. Con la azul luz de su ataque logra distinguir las facciones de quien lo detiene, las analiza con cuidado, tratando de recordar. Le era tan familiar, era como un vago recuerdo. Logra recordarlo. Hace desaparecer la energía, baja el brazo y se inclina ante él con la cabeza baja.

"[Príncipe Vegeta... no lo había reconocido]" –se disculpa, ¡en lenguaje Sayajin!

_*¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!! él hablo en lenguaje sayajin... caí en la dimensión desconocida... esto no me huele bien, y creo saber qué sucede... mejor le sigo la corrinete*_

"[¿Qué pensabas hacer, Kakaroto?]".

"[Cumplir con mi misión, señor]".

_*¡¡me llamó señor!!*_ –piensa aún más extrañado.

"[Sólo iba a terminar con esos insectos]" –dijo señalando hacia la capital del oeste–. "[Si me permite, debo terminar...]".

Forma de nuevo su ataque y lo lanza contra la ciudad.

"¡No!".

Vegeta se lanza a detener el ataque.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El príncipe Sayajin logra adelantarse al ataque. Trata de detener la brillante esfera con sus manos, pero se encuentra cansado y herido de su lucha de la tarde. La fuerza del ataque comienza a hacerlo ceder, voltea y ve la capital del oeste y, sin tener otra salida, recibe el ataque directamente, quedando en peor estado del que se encontraba.

"[¡Qué! ¿Por qué hizo eso, majestad?]" –le preguntó confundido.

La actitud de su, aunque lo negase, amigo, comenzó a poner nervioso al príncipe. Primero ataca a su familia y al montón de bobos que tiene como amigos. Luego, ¡habla en Sayajin!, le dice príncipe, lo trata con respeto y trata de destruir una ciudad. Une las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente y encuentra la respuesta.

"[No tengo intenciones de destruir aún esta ciudad, Kakaroto. Unos de nuestros aliados se encuentran ahí]".

Kakaroto se muestra un tanto desconfiado con la respuesta, pero asiente.

"[Entiendo]" –luego lo observa un poco extrañado, y su atención se centra en él en busca de algo–. "[¿Dónde esta su cola?]" –pregunta.

"[Es una larga historia, sígueme...]".

"[Sí, majestad...]".

Vegeta se dirige a la Capsule Corp. Ya había hecho la primero, tranquilizarlo. Ahora debía engañarlo y llevarlo con su esposa y los demás para encontrar una explicación a toda esta absurda situación. No continúa con sus pensamientos: un ataque peor que el anterior le llega de lleno por la espalda. El cobarde ataque de su supuesto subordinado lo hace caer de golpe al suelo.

_*éste no es el cruel y frío príncipe sayajin. no tiene cola, trata de salvar a las basuras..., se comporta como uno de esos seres inferiores*_ –piensa Kakaroto.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" –gruñe una voz a sus espaldas.

Era el muchacho idiota que había dejado fuera de combate.

"Te felicito, muchacho. Te recuperas rápido".

"¡Te hice una pregunta!".

"¿Quieres saber el nombre de quién te matará? Muy bien, soy una persona muy benévola, así que te cumpliré ese deseo. Mi nombre es Kakaroto".

"¡¿Qué?!".

"¿Además de estúpido eres sordo?".

"No puede ser" –se dice Gohan, tratando de entender la situación.

"Basta de charla..." –dice el Sayajin puro.

Comienza a atacarlo, Gohan reacciona, pasa a su transformación mística y se defiende.

"No cometeré el mismo error" –dice el joven, decidido.

Lo ataca, lo ataca de verdad. Pronto su padre se ve en una obvia desventaja y sólo alcanza a esquivar difícilmente los golpes. A su hijo le sorprende que ni siquiera se transforme en SSJ.

Gohan está decidido a detener a éste, fuera quien fuera. No era su padre, pero sí un peligro.

Kakaroto, por su parte, comienza a verse en dificultades. Ese muchacho lo estaba haciendo puré. Como último recurso, deja que la fuerza de un golpe lo lance lejos en el aire. Concentra energía en su mano, pero no es la azul de su Kame Hame Ha, era un gran aro de energía anaranjada con pequeñas descargas eléctricas saltando de ella. Se la lanza.

Él la esquiva sin dificultad. Pero la energía cambia de curso abruptamente, formando una curva hacia la ciudad. El joven ve con ojos asesinos a su atacante, a su padre. Éste lo mira con una ligera sonrisa.

Gohan va y de un golpe desvía el ataque hacia las montañas cercanas a la Capital del Oeste.

Cuando trata de sentir el Ki de su oponente, éste ha desaparecido su presencia.

"Rayos...".

Preocupado y confundido, recoge el cuerpo de Vegeta y se dirige a la Corporación. En el camino ve a sus lastimados amigos. Desciende junto a su maestro.

"Señor Piccoro" –lo llama preocupado.

Éste comienza a reaccionar al escuchar la voz de su discípulo. Se incorpora con un poco de dificultades.

"Qué bueno que esté bien, Señor Piccoro".

El Namek se cura con su propia magia y luego ayuda a los demás. Por último, cura a Vegeta.

Todos están confundidos.

"Esto no está nada bien" –comenta Krilin, apretando sus puños preocupado.

"Creo que ése no era mi padre".

"¿Crees que sea otra persona la que nos atacó?" –dijo Yamucha.

"Tal vez sea un clon o algo así. Recuerden que ese doctor Gero tomó células de él" –comentó Ten Shin Han.

"No puede ser que tenga el mismo Ki".

Vegeta se pone de pie. Está de espaldas a ellos.

"¿Tú que piensas, Vegeta?".

"Ése... era Kakaroto".

"Es lo que estamos pensando. Tal vez esté confundido solamente" –dijo sin darle importancia a la afirmación de Vegeta.

"O tal vez este enfermo" –dice inocentemente Chaoz.

Vegeta crispa los puños y voltea a verlos exasperado.

"¿Acaso no entienden? ¡No era Goku, como lo llaman, ése era KAKAROTO!".

"¿A qué te refieres con eso, Vegeta?" –pregunta Piccoro.

"Es el Sayajin que llegó a la Tierra hace años, el que era antes de perder la memoria, que acaba de recuperar".

"¡QUÉEEEEE!" –exclaman sorprendidos todos.

"No es cierto, es imposible" –dice Krilin.

Gohan comienza a analizar los hechos. Todo coincidía.

_*"mi nombre es kakaroto"*_

"No...".

"Eso no es posible, Vegeta. Él aún recuerda cómo pelear y algunas de sus técnicas" –dice Piccoro, escéptico.

"La pelea es parte del lado Sayajin de Ka—... de él. Es parte de su instinto latente de guerrero".

"Pero no se transformó en SSJ, y tú siempre dices que un Sayajin lucha con todas sus fuerzas. Además de que su Ki era más débil de lo normal".

"Hace falta más que fuerza para transformarse..." –dice Gohan, recordando cómo su padre se lo había dicho en la habitación del tiempo. Él no lograba convertirse y aún así se mostraba paciente con él.

"Entonces... él no es Goku" –dice 18, que también estaba recuperada.

"Así es" –dijo con no muy buenos ánimos el Príncipe.

Nadie dice nada. A todos les cae la noticia de bomba.

"Vayamos a la Corporación. Los demás deben estar preocupados" –dice secamente Gohan. Los demás emprenden el vuelo hacia el lugar.

"Ay..." –18 trata de elevarse, pero no lo logra y cae al piso sentada.

Krilin lo nota y va hacia ella.

"¿Te pasa algo?".

"No puedo volar".

"¡Qué! Qué extraño, Piccoro te curó".

"Pero sólo mi parte humana. Mis circuitos deben estar dañados".

"Ya veo... ¡Tendré que llevarte yo!" –dijo ofreciéndose a hacer tan enorme 'sacrificio'.

"Qué más nos queda... ¡Pero no creas que porque estoy más débil vas a aprovecharte!" –le advierte su esposa.

Él la carga en sus brazos y van con los demás y les dicen el porqué de que la cargue.

"Vaya, Krilin, esto es igual que en la batalla con Cell. ¿Recuerdas cómo insististe en cargarla?" –comenta divertido Yamucha.

"Sí" –contesta un poco sonrojado Krilin. 18 no dice nada, pero también se sonroja.

Llegan con el preocupado grupo en la Capsule Corp. y les cuentan lo que sucedió.

"¿Por qué hizo eso mi papá?" –pregunta Goten.

Trunks nota la tristeza de su amigo.

Gohan intercambia miradas con Videl. No necesita palabras ni telepatía para darse a entender con ella.

"Vamos, niños, dejemos que hablen a gusto". –La muchacha se los lleva de la habitación, cosa que no les gusta a los pequeños, pero ante la actitud tan grave de todos, no era momento de hacer berrinche.

Vegeta les explica su teoría, más bien la realidad.

"Esto es una desgracia... Nunca pensé que algo así sucediera" –dijo el maestro Rochi.

"Nadie lo esperaba" –comentó triste Bulma.

"Vegeta, nos contaste que él te habló en lenguaje Sayajin. Eso no es posible, él era un bebé cuando se golpeó la cabeza" –argumentó Ten-Shin-Han viendo una esperanza de que no fuese cierto lo que Vegeta decía.

"Las naves de los bebés que son enviados a planetas lejanos tiene un dispositivo que les enseña de manera inconsciente a los soldados el lenguaje, información de la familia, técnicas, imágenes de los gobernantes para asegurar lealtad, y por último les implantaban la misión de matar" –explica el Sayajin.

"Es por eso que nos atacó..." –dijo Lunch.

"¿No hay manera de devolverle la memoria?" –pregunta Gohan.

"No, es imposible. Aunque no nos guste y lo neguemos, Goku era originalmente la persona que vimos hoy... y no podemos hacer nada... Él nunca volverá".

Esas palabras causan que la preocupación e impotencia de todos se convirtiera en pesar y melancolía por esa persona tan especial que conocían y que al parecer ya no verían jamás.

"En ese caso debemos detenerlo... Es un peligro. Escapó y no logró hacer muchos daños ahora, pero su objetivo es matar..." –dijo Piccoro.

"¡Piccoro!" –dijo Bulma.

"...debemos... detenerlo..." –repitió Krilin sin creerlo.

"Ahora debe estar cansado después de tanta lucha. Se esconderá, pero mañana despertará y destruirá la primera ciudad que encuentre" –dijo Gohan.

Bulma no podía imaginar a su amigo cometiendo todas las atrocidades que sus amigos le habían contado.

"Sí, él no hará nada hasta mañana. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada tampoco. Vayan a casa y descansen. Pueden pensar en una solución y mañana nos veremos aquí para decidir lo que haremos" –dijo Bulma.

"O cómo lo atacaremos..." –terminó Vegeta.

El último comentario no le agrada a nadie, ni a él mismo.

"Compadezco a Goku si éstos son sus mejores amigos..." –dice Chichi tranquilamente con la vista fija en una ventana.

"Chichi... Lo sentimos mucho, créeme... pero hay que ver las cosas de manera fría, aunque nos duela" –dijo Yamucha.

"Lo único que veo es cómo se organizan para destruir a su supuesto mejor amigo" –dijo. Lo más escalofriante de todo es que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no gritó, no se desmayó, no tuvo un ataque de furia histérica, nada. Eso era lo peor: estaba tan tranquila... eso no es un buen signo en ella.

"Veámonos aquí mañana. Los acompaño a la salida" –dijo.

"Bulma... Sé que no es el momento, pero 18 tiene una descompostura por la pelea y...".

"Con gusto, Krilin" –dijo antes de que terminara.

"Mañana lo veremos, no te preocupes por mí" –le dijo 18, sintiendo el dolor de su esposo, que aún con ese pesar se encargaba de preocuparse por ella.

Todos salen de la habitación, la última en salir fue Chichi. Le da un último vistazo a la ventana en la que estuvo fija desde que despertó su compañero. Desde ella se podían ver las estrellas y el horizonte a lo lejos.

_*Goku...*_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Videl vuelve con los niños cuando ve salir con caras largas al grupo. Tiene deseos de preguntarle a Gohan el porqué de estas expresiones, pero se detiene al ver que la de él es peor o igual.

Guiados por Bulma, se dirigen a la salida. Ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para reunirse al día siguiente y discutir el 'problema'.

Están llenos de preocupación, dolor, tristeza y, en el caso de Goten, confusión y culpa. Caminan silenciosamente. Para llegar a la salida, atraviesan el jardín interior de la corporación, que aún tiene los restos de la fiesta de esa tarde, los agujeros en la pared, las mesas volteadas, las enormes torres de platos y la mesa con los álbumes fotográficos con los que se divirtieron tanto.

Pasando junto a esta mesa, un dinosaurio que olfateaba curioso saluda a Goten con un movimiento de cabeza, feliz de verlo; había jugado con él en la fiesta, Goten responde a su saludo con una triste sonrisa.

Como para invitarlo a jugar de nuevo, el dinosaurio gruñe estruendosamente.

El ruido de su gruñido hace que todos volteen. Con la fuerza del aliento del enorme animal, los álbumes se abren y de ellos salen volando las fotografías en todas direcciones y llueven sobre el grupo.

El destino cruel se burlaba de ellos.

Donde vieran había una fotografía, y en la mayoría de éstas se encontraban a su amigo Goku, de todas las edades, con cola o sin cola, peleando, entrenando, comiendo, como un adulto o un inocente niño, pero en todas con su sonrisa, su expresión alegre y despreocupada, igual a la que mostraba hacía unas horas, pero totalmente diferente al frío y fiero mirar que ahora debía tener.

No podían huir de esa imagen, no había a donde desviar la vista, sólo podían agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Bulma, casi a punto de llorar, se cubre la cara. Vegeta se para a un lado de ella, no la abraza, ni le dice una palabra de consuelo, la simple cercanía, el hacerle saber que él estaba con ella, es su forma de consolarla.

Goten y Gohan estaban igual de tristeza. Pero a cada uno una mano en el hombro los apoyó: a Gohan, Videl y a Goten, Trunks.

Para Chichi esto es el acabóse. Está de espaldas al grupo, sus ojos y labios tiemblan imaginando que tal vez esas fotografías serían los únicos lugares en donde lo volvería a ver de esa manera, tan inocente, tan... tan... tan Goku, siempre dispuesto a dar una sonrisa y ayuda a quien lo necesitase.

Ya no puede más... Voltea, todos consolados por alguien, Vegeta a Bulma, Videl a Gohan, Trunks a Goten, 18 a Krilin, Ten Shin Han a Chaoz... todos tienen a alguien... menos ella... Comienza a sentir un vacío y frío que no había sentido jamás, necesitaba un abrazo, alguien que sólo la dejara llorar en su hombro y que le dijera que todo saldría bien... es demasiado pedir en esa situación.

"Bulma... ¿no te molesta que nos quedemos hoy? Estoy un poco cansada" –pide con la voz como un hilo y tratando de que no se le quebrara.

Bulma no se sorprende de la petición, de la súplica, de su amiga.

"Claro. Goten, tú puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Trunks. Gohan, Chichi, síganme" –les dice. Voltea hacia los demás–. "Hasta mañana, muchachos".

Nadie le contesta, y ella no esperaba una contestación. Trunks lleva a Goten, que ésta como zombie, a su cuarto. Bulma guía a Gohan y a Chichi a sus habitaciones.

En el jardín, todos se retiran de nuevo, pero antes de irse, a Krilin le llama la atención una foto. La recoge y observa más detenidamente. Es de cuando entrenaban juntos él y su amigo con Kame Sennin, ambos aparecen bastante cansados y golpeados, despues de un entrenar JUNTOS todo el día.

Comienza a reír. Todos lo miran extrañados. Calma su risa y observa la fotografía con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos expresan tristeza.

"No les he contado cómo fue que conocí a Goku... Caí cabeza abajo en la arena y él me sacó, ja, es gracioso... yo nunca le di las gracias por eso" –lo dice como si fuese una broma.

"Krilin..." –calla el maestro sabiendo del dolor que Krilin expresaba tras esas palabras.

"Claro..." –continúa–. "Después se las di por revivirme, por salvarme la vida a mí, al planeta, a la humanidad, pero nunca le agradecí que me sacara de la arena ese día" –cierra los ojos con unas pequeñas perlas de lágrimas saliendo de ellos. Arruga la fotografía que tenía en sus manos al cerrar el puño... acababa de perder a su mejor amigo.

Se dirige a la puerta, todos lo siguen, cuando aparecen en escena án, y la volviendo de comer. Los pobres ingenuos que no sospechaban los hechos.

"Los pastelillos estaban deliciosos" –dice de lo mas contento el monstruo rosa.

"Ay, Boo, eres un glotón, jajajaja" –continúa con su risa histérica hasta que voltea a ver las caras de funeral que tenían los demas–. "¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos? Tanto que nos estábamos divirtiendo Boo y yo aquí".

Nadie le contesta, pero su hija le lanza una mirada de 'por favor, cállate'. Con su enorme intuición, no se da cuenta de esta mirada, pero sí nota que faltan personas en el grupo.

"Oigan, ¿y dónde está la anfitriona? No me he despedido, no quiero ser maleducado".

"Papá, vamos" –le dice su hija, jalándolo.

"Oigan, tampoco veo a Goku ni a su familia, ¿no me digan que aún no se recupera? Tal vez si le llevamos algo de comer, se sienta mejor" –Va hacia una mesa y toma una bandeja con bastantes postres–. "Vamos, Boo. Conociendo a Goku, de seguro esto lo pondrá sano antes de que nos demos cuenta, jaja" –Se dirige con la charola hacia el jardín para ir al cuarto donde pensaba que estaba el 'enfermo'.

Su hija lo detiene del traje.

"Papá, no se siente mal, no esta ahí, vámonos" –dice su hija tratando de callarlo.

"¿No está ahí? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?" –preguntó.

Videl iba a comenzar a contarle, pero se detiene al ver las caras de sus extraños amigos. En ese momento no deseaban hablar de nada, mucho menos de eso, y debía respetar el dolor ajeno.

"Luego te explico, vámonos".

"Pero...".

"Vámonos" –gruñe amenazante.

Lo jala y se lo lleva hacia la salida. Mr. Boo los sigue.

Todos se van. Nadie sabía qué sucedería el día de mañana, sólo sabían que enfrentarían el 'problema' juntos, como habían hecho con otros, pero esperaban no tener que solucionarlo de la misma manera que muchos.

Mientras Chichi, Gohan y Bulma atravesaban en fila india uno de los tantos pasillos de la Corporación...

Se detienen junto a una puerta. La mujer de cabello azul presiona un interruptor y la puerta se abre automáticamente.

"Puedes dormir aquí, Gohan" –le ofreció Bulma.

El joven entra a la habitación.

"Buenas noches, Bulma. Hasta mañana, mamá".

"Buenas noches" –contesta.

"Hasta mañana, hijo".

El muchacho entra en la habitación y presiona el interruptor desde adentro para cerrar la puerta.

Bulma deja a Chichi en la habitación de al lado de la de su hijo.

"No te preocupes, Chichi, todo se solucionará, ya verás".

Ella no comenta nada, sólo entra en la habitación. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, no enciende la luz, da unos pasos dentro de la impecable, pero fría habitación de huespedes. Por la oscuridad, no se distingue ni su rostro, sólo una tenue luz creada por los postes de luz que se filtraban por la ventana dejaba observar su silueta en medio de la oscuridad. Esta misma luz permite observar el brillo de una pequeña lágrima que resbala por su cara.

Dentro de sí era un caos total, por un lado sabía que esa persona que la golpeó no era la persona con que compartió su vida tantos años, y al mismo tiempo guardaba la esperanza de que hubiera un rastro, una sombra de él.

Ya lo había perdido tantas veces, pero esto, esto es una pérdida total. Las otras ocasiones sabía que se encontraba entrenando, viviendo aventuras, comiendo, incluso muerto podía imaginarse que él la recordaba y la extrañaba, que sus rezos le llegaban, que su presencia en espíritu le daba fuerzas para seguir sola, pero ahora ni siquiera ese pequeño consuelo le queda.

No era nada justo, ahora que por fin había vuelto a casa, esos últimos años después de la batalla con Boo, su sueño se había cumplido, estaba en casa con ella y sus hijos, su hijo menor tenía un padre, y ella, después de tantas penas, tenía lo que más anhelaba, su familia y su compañero...

En su habitación, Trunks, tratando de ser amable, él mismo destiende el saco de dormir de su amigo, le da ánimos y le ofrece que juegue con sus juguetes favoritos, pero nada logra sacarlo de su estado de ánimo triste y culpable.

"Goten, ¿quieres jugar con el robot que me construyó mi abuelo?".

Menea su caída cabeza negativamente.

"¿Quieres jugar con mis juguetes nuevos?".

Menea nuevamente la cabeza negativamente. Nada de lo que hiciera lograba cambiar su expresión.

En ciudad Satán, Videl les explica la situación a su padre y a su rosado amigo, o eso trata de hacer, pues no comprenden nada y no pudo darles más detalles.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿QUE GOKU QUÉEEEEE?!" –gritó histerico –. "¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡¿Ahora quién salvará el mundo para aumentar mi fama?!".

_*Pobre Gohan...*_ –piensa preocupada Videl, sin hacer caso al ataque de histeria de su padre–. _*...Iré a mañana a ayudarlo... Después de todo, la Gran Sayaman no puede quedarse al margen...*_

"Un momento..." –reflexiona –. "Si Goku se volvió malo... querrá pelear con la persona más fuerte del planeta... o sea, ¡YO! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!" –continúa gritando solo–. "¡¡¡TENGO QUE ESCONDERME!!!" –dice de lo más cobarde–. "Boo, ¡TÚ ME DEFENDERÁS!".

"Papá... no creo que piense en ti..." (-_-U)

Bulma vuelve de mostrarle su hospedaje a los Son. Entrando en su habitación, ve a su esposo con su típica e inexpresiva cara. A pesar de eso, ella podía jurar que noto un pequeño aire de desánimo en él.

Por unos instantes, ninguno dice nada.

Ella rompe el silencio.

"No era cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento, ¿verdad?" –pregunta tranquilamente.

Él no contesta. Su silencio confirma su pregunta.

"¡No pensarás atacarlo!".

"Haremos lo que debamos" –contesta secamente.

"¡Lo que debamos!" –repite Bulma molesta–. "¡Lo que deseas es acabar con Goku! Como ahora ya es más débil, podrás derrotarlo fácilmente como siempre has querido... ¡Cómo eres capaz de pensar en eso en estos momentos!" –le reclama furiosa.

A él el comentario le molesta. Pensó que después de tantos años ella entendía que el que no se expresase como los demás humanos, no quería decir que no se sintiera igual, o peor.

"Sabes que no es él" –reafirma en el mismo tono.

"Pero... pero..." –contradice angustiada–. "Ustedes quieren destruirlo sin más ni más" –le dice desquitando su frustración en él–. "¡Qué rápido olvidan lo que ha hecho por nosotros! Él no... no podemos... ¡ni siquiera lo merecen como amigos!... Ni yo tampoco" –le dice con su voz quebrándose–. "¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por qué le tiene que suceder a alguien tan bueno como él?! Por qué...".

Él entiende lo que le sucede, pero no está en discusión el luchar o no en contra de un enemigo como era ése.

"No hay otra solución. Lo entiendes, pero no quieres aceptarlo" –le contesta. Recuerda las palabras de ella de hacía unas horas, lo mucho que significa para ella su casi hermano, amigo de tantos años–. "Si hay otra manera, la hallaremos".

"¡Claro que la hallaré!" –dice ella, decidida. Seca sus lágrimas–. "Debe haber alguna manera, no perderé las esperanzas".

Vegeta no pude evitar sonreír, no recordaba que su esposa era demasiado fuerte y terca para dejarse caer sin luchar, pero a pesar de eso no debía dejar a un lado la realidad. Kakaroto no tiene ni piedad, ni sentimientos, ni lealtad, sólo la meta de matar, y no podrían controlarlo más que por la fuerza.

En un lugar alejado, un herido, cansado y hambriento guerrero se refugia en un oscura cueva para continuar, luego de que se recupere, con una batalla pendiente, especialmente en contra de aquel muchacho, es una humillación que supere sus poderes. Se acuesta en el duro suelo para descansar... mañana tendría tiempo para arreglar ese asunto...

Gohan dando vueltas en su cama sin conciliar el sueño.

Chichi, cansada de llorar, dormida.

Goten, desanimado, dando vueltas una y otra vez los hechos en su mente, con la culpa llenándolo.

A miles de Kilómetros de ahí, en una pequeña isla, Krilin.

En un departamento en una ciudad, una estrella del Beisball.

En una cabaña en unas alejadas montañas, un dúo de amigos.

En un templo más allá de las nubes, un joven dios.

Todos ellos sin saber qué sucedería, temiendo y llorando la pérdida una gran persona, amigo, guerrero y compañero, y peor aún, sabiendo que es sólo el principio, no saben qué sucederá, ni si serán capaces de hacer lo que están obligados a hacer. Todo había pasado tan rápido, tantas cosas sucederían, pero... olvidaban a alguien, una persona fuerte que no se dejaría derrotar como ellos lo hacían...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Es de madrugada. Sólo había logrado dormir unas horas, y el resto de la noche la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama y en su mente sobre el mismo tema: su padre, no soportaba el saber que lo perdía una vez más, y de la manera más simple, sin luchar, y ¿qué hacía él? Ah, pues él lo ataca, y luego se queda descansando para luego atacarlo de nuevo al día siguiente... ¿Qué clase de hijo hacía eso?

Pensamientos como ése atormentan al joven lleno de preocupación. Después de tantos años de salir adelante solo, y ahora siendo un adulto, pensó que ya no era tan necesario él, pero así era, lo necesitaba, su madre y su pequeño hermano también.

Pero ¿qué puede hacer?

Su mente cansada logró encontrar entre sus recuerdos una posible ayuda.

_*¡LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!*_

Se incorpora en su lecho entusiasmado, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Ésa es la solución perfecta al problema, Shen Long podría ayudarlo. Sólo necesita reunir las esferas, pero eso es lo de menos, tienen menos de dos años de haberse dispersado, no debe ser difícil encontrarlas.

Al levantarse, nota que trae la misma ropa que el día anterior, ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse para dormir. No importa, el maltratado traje marrón o lo que queda de él no significa ningún estorbo. Se pone sus zapatos rápidamente y va hacia la puerta, presiona el interruptor y sale al pasillo cuidando de no hacer ruido. No enciende la luz.

En la recámara de Trunks, éste se encuentra durmiendo profundamente, y Goten, después de los esfuerzos de su amigo, también logra dormir, pero se despierta con sobresalto. Al principio no reconoce el lugar, luego observa a su amigo roncando en la cama de al lado, recuerda dónde se encuentra, pero también vuelve a su mente la razón de porqué esta ahí.

"Goten... ¿qué haces despierto?" –llama una somnolienta voz.

"Pensé que estabas dormido, Trunks" –le dice un poco sorprendido.

"Yo también..." –contesta frotándose los ojos con sueño–. "¿No escuchaste un ruido, Goten?".

Menea la cabeza, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no puso atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Creo que vino de la cocina, vamos a ver, tal vez sea un ladrón".

"Vamos".

Salen de la habitación hacia el oscuro pasillo, llegan a la cocina y ven una luz.

"Alguien está ahí".

"¿Qué hacemos?".

"Mmm..." –se cruza de brazos, pensando.

"Si voy a ir a buscar las esferas del dragón..." –reflexionó seriamente Gohan en voz alta–. "¡Tengo que comer algo primero!".

Los genes tienen efecto... ya estaba en el refrigerador eligiendo qué degustar cuando escucha unos pasos a su lado. Está muy oscuro en la cocina, y casi no distingue nada.

"No te permitiremos que invadas mi hogar" –dijo Trunks convirtiéndose en SSJ para iluminarse.

"Ni que robes la comida de mi amigo" –continuó Goten igualmente.

"Debes pagar por tu robo".

"Y... y... ¿y...? ¿Qué más tengo que decir, Trunks?".

Su amigo, en posición de súper héroe, con el viento moviendo el cabello, se cae.

"Mejor no digas nada y acabemos con él".

"¡Sí!".

"Oigan... ¿qué hacen?" –interrogó Gohan con una gota.

"¿Hermano?" –preguntó Goten, reconociendo la voz.

Para salir de dudas, Trunks enciende la luz y los niños ven a Gohan de pie frente al refrigerador, cargado de comida.

"¿Me quieren decir qué hacen?" –preguntó el joven con cara de regaño, pero, sin hacerle demasiado caso, los dos niños tenían expresión de berrinche–. "¿Qué? ¿ahora qué les pasa?"

"¡No es justo! Tan bien que nos había quedado la presentación" –se quejó el niño Brief.

"Sí, y con tan poco tiempo de práctica, lástima que no fuera un ladrón de verdad" –comentó el niño de cabello alborotado.

Gohan casi se cae. Esos niños nunca cambiarán.

"¡No deberían hacer esas ridiculeces! ¡Dan vergüenza ajena con esas tontas presentaciones!" –regaño el primogénito Son con una gota.

"El comal le dijo a la olla" –murmuró Trunks.

"Bueno, ¿y qué hacen despiertos?".

"Lo mismo te pregunto, hermano".

"Sí, ¿qué pensabas hacer, Gohan?".

_*Si saben que voy tras las esferas, querrán ir conmigo... mejor me hago el tonto*_. "¿Yo? Este... nomás aquí, tomando un bocadillo de media noche".

"Te acompañamos" –dijo su hermano.

"Está bien..."

"Estuvo delicioso" –comentó Goten. El trío de semi-Sayajins caminaba por el pasillo, y se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de Trunks.

"¡Ah!... ¡Qué sueño tengo!" –mintió Gohan–. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, hermano".

"Buenas noches, Gohan".

En cuanto se despidió de los dos niños, se dirigió rápidamente al laboratorio de Bulma. A fuerza de visitarla tantos años, ya conoce el camino con los ojos cerrados, o más bien dicho, en la oscuridad. Llegó al laboratorio, y comenzó a buscar entre todos los estantes y cajones.

"¿Dónde podrá guardar Bulma el radar?".

"Mi mamá siempre la deja en el cajón del estante que está allá".

"Ah, gracias Trunks..." –va al mencionado estante y lo toma–. "¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hacen despiertos?!".

Con sus angelicales sonrisas y expresión de "no rompo un plato" estaban su hermano y Trunks.

"¿Vas a buscar las esferas, hermano?".

"También queremos ir".

"¡Ah, no!".

Horas después, en una playa, se encontraba un trío de personas buscando entre la arena.

"¡Mira, hermano, encontré la esfera!".

"¿Encontré? Si yo la vi primero" –replicó rápidamente el niño de cabello morado.

El joven suspiró y tomó la esfera.

"Y han estado así desde que salimos..." –se lamentó.

"¡Sí, ya encontramos la esfera de cuatro estrellas!" –gritó el niño de cabello alborotado.

"¿La de cuatro estrellas?" –se dijo sorprendido Gohan. Contó 1... 2... 3... 4... cuatro estrellas, su esfera, hacía tiempo que no la veía. Sonrío–. "Qué ironía..." dijo de nuevo para sí. La echó junto a las demás en la mochila.

"¿Cuántas nos faltan, hermano?" –preguntó curioso Goten, viendo la mochila.

"¡Qué tonto eres, Goten, no sabes ni contar!" –dijo Trunks–. "Son... son..." –comenzó haciendo cuentas con los dedos–. "¡Dile tu, Gohan!".

"Pues contando ésta, sólo nos faltan dos, las de tres y cinco estrellas" –dijo sin emoción el adolescente–. "Vamos, volvamos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros y los demás no tardarán en ir a la Corporación".

Los tres subieron al avión que Gohan sacó de una cápsula, subieron, Gohan dejó la mochila a un lado del asiento del conductor y continuó pensando mientras piloteaba.

–_¡Papá! ¡Va a matar al Señor Piccoro! –reclamó el niño. _

–_Hay que esperar –dijo tranquilamente, sentado en el piso–. *Apresúrate, Vegeta...* _

_Cell estaba peleando contra Piccoro, o más bien, masacrándolo. El niño se pasea preocupado frente a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, sintiendo cómo disminuía el Ki de la persona que más respetaba. _

_Siente con horror algo... el Ki desapareció. comenzó a llorar. Él no pudo soportarlo, estaba punto de emprender el vuelo, pero su padre lo abrazó, deteniéndolo. Se agita en sus brazos, tratando de ir a ayudarlo. _

–_¡Señor Piccoro! ¡Señor Piccoro! ¡Señor Piccoro! –gritaba histérico el niño. _

–_No tiene caso, Gohan, no puedes hacer nada –le susurró su padre._

Esos recuerdos le dolían, pero éste fue interrumpido por otro que le causaba más dolor que ése.

_"¿Qué esperas para atacarme? ¿O tienes miedo?"._

_*Me enseñaste a ser fuerte y evitaste que me hiciera daño a mí mismo... Tengo que devolverte el favor, papá...*_

Aprieta con más fuerza el timón de la nave mientras vuela dirección oeste.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**perdonar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... pero antes quisiera aclarar algo por ejemplo que esta historia la escribí cuando tenía unos doce años mas o menos y tengo que admitir que antes lo hacía mejor esto de escribir, por eso si notáis algo diferente es por ese motivo aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo

pensamientos: "pensar"

hablar en saiya-jin: _"hablar"_

Cambio de escena:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitulo 7

Todos estaban reunidos en la Corporación capsula, nadie decía nada por la situación que estaban pasando,ya que su amigo de toda la vida no era él eso es lo que pensaba los terrícolas,todos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos asta que oyeron que entraban en la sala los dos niños y Gohan

-Gohan donde estaban?-preguntó Chichi que estaba mirando por la ventana pero al escuchar que alguien entraba se giró

-en la noche no pude dormir...-respondió Gohan-y de tanto pensar me acordé de las bolas de dragón... y decidí ir ha buscarlas,Goten y Trunks me escucharon y vinieron conmigo-todos le miraron con felicidad ya que no se acordarón de las bolas mágicas,Vegeta lo único que hacía es negar con su cabeza sabiendo que esa no era la manera de hacerlo para que Goku o Kakaroto fuera el de antes encabio Chichi volvió a mirar por la ventana con tristeza sabiendo que eso no iba a resultar pero en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que si funcionase

-y ya tienes todas?-preguntó Bulma,Gohan agachó la cabeza con tristeza

-nos faltan dos bolas-dijo adelantándose Trunks-la de tres y cinco estrellas

-yo lo veo una perdida de tiempo-dijo Vegeta todos le miraron incluso Chichi

-pero porqué?-preguntó Krilin

-es que aún no lo entendéis-dijo Vegeta enfadado por que nadie quería creer lo evidente-Kakaroto ha recuperado su memoria,él lo único que quiere es cumplir su misión,en otras palabras quiere acabar con la vida de todos los terrícolas junto con la tierra-Vegeta miró a su esposa e hijo que estaban tristes y suspiro-pero si queréis intentarlo haya vosotros-todos agacharon la cabeza,Chichi se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana con tristeza-"Kakaroto no se lo que voy hacer pero conseguiré que seas el de antes aunque sea lo último que haga,no me hagrada ver la expresión que tiene Bulma de tristeza ... además soy el príncipe y me tendrás que obedecer"-pensó Vegeta con una sonrisa

-y si el dragón no puede hacer nada que haremos?-preguntó tocandose la barba

-no lo se-dijo Yamcha

-y si le acemos recordar?-preguntó en un susurro Chaos que oieron todos,Vegeta solo gruñó

-si el dragón no puede hacer nada esa es otra posibilidad-dijo Bulma tristemente sentándose al lado de Chichi

-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Goku-dijo 18-antes de que haga algo que no debe

-si tienes razón-contestó Ten

-Gohan,Goten y Trunks vosotros os quedaréis ha descansar-los tres lo miraron-Krilin y Yamcha irán a buscar las dos bolas que falta... y los demás iremos a buscar a Goku-Gohan le dio el radar a Krilin y de seguida Yamcha y Krilin se fueron,en cambio los demás se fueron también por separado para buscar a Goku

-chicos será mejor que vayáis a dormir-dijo Bulma -estaréis cansados-los dos niños y Gohan se fueron a descansar aunque no lo admitieran estaban cansados y con sueño,y en la sala solo quedaron,,Oolong,Bulma y Chichi

-Chichi no te preocupes esto lo vamos ha recordar como una pesadilla-dijo Bulma a su amiga posando su mano entre las de Chichi para tranquilizarla

-yo opino igual que Bulma-dijo el viejo maestro-esto se va ha solucionar...vamos ha recuperarle,Chichi sonrió con tristeza

-algo me decía que andaba mal con él-dijo Chichi tristemente y apunto de llorar-pero él no me dijo nada,se ve que no tenía la suficiente confianza en mi

-no digas eso Chichi-decía Bulma para tranquilizar a su amiga ya que había empezado a llorar y esta la abrazó-Goku no quería preocuparte,pero si a él le pasaba algo tendría que haberlo dicho,pero ya le conocemos él no es el tipo de persona que va diciendo sus problemas

-pero yo soy su esposa-llorando desconsoladamente Chichi en el pecho de Bulma-tendría que tener la suficiente confianza para decir me, o es que no me quiere,no encuentro otra solución

-Chichi mirame-dijo seria haciendo que la mujer morena se separase para mirar a los ojos a Bulma-no digas eso nunaca lo has entendido Goku te quiere a su manera pero te quiere,ya sabes la forma que tienen los saiya-jins de demostrar afecto,si no miranos a Vegeta y a mi parece que me odie pero solo mirar a sus ojos se que me quiere,y se que tú sabes que Goku te quiere-Chichi agacho la cabeza -no llores,a Goku no le gustaría verte en este estado,por lo menos haxlo por tus hijos,ellos lo estan pasando mal sobre todo Gohan

-si, tienes razón -dijo Chichi mas calmada y con tristeza-pero no se lo que voy hacer, no se me ocurre nada

-tu corazón te dirá lo que tienes que hacer Chichi-dijo el maestro ,Bulma lo miró e hizo lo mismo Chichi-cuando llegue el momento oportuno sabrás lo que tienes que hacer-las dos mujeres sonrieron

-este viejo tiene razón-dijo Oolong-yo conozco a Goku desde que era niño y seguro que Goku como ese Kakaroto están teniendo una batalla en su mente... lo único que necesita Goku es tiempo y ayuda de nosotros que somos sus amigos

-valla me has sorprendido-dijo el viejo maestro -y estoy de acuerdo con Oolong

-vueno ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es animarnos por que esto se va a solucionar-dijo Bulma levantándose para marcharse-me voy al lavoratorio para haber si construyo algo que nos ayude-y se fue Bulma a su laboratorio

-yo me voy a casa -dijo Chichi

-no creo que sea combeniente que te vallas-dijo el maestro -puede ser peligroso

-no os preocupéis por mi-dijo Chichi-necesito estar sola,además se defenderme sola,soy la esposa del guerrero mas fuerte del universo

-creo que no deverías irte-siguió el viejo con barba blanca tocándosela

-ya lo he decidido-dijo Chichi saliendo por la puerta -"necesito pensar en como voy ha recuperar a mi esposo,por que se que vas ha ser el mismo"pensó saliendo de la Corporación Capsula,cuando estaba fuera sacó una capsula e hizo que saliera un aereocoche,se subió en el y se marchó rumbo a casa

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En otro lugar en unas montañas un guerrero que era el salvador del mundo se levantó y se fue de ese lugar para poder encontrar a ese mocoso que le venció,pero él sabía que esta vez si acabaría con ese terrícola que le desafió,sonrió con malicia y pensó " nadie se mete con un guerrero saiya-jin"y empezó a reirse,de pronto se cayo la risa "que estraño ese ser se parecía a mi príncipe... pero por que defendería a los terrícolas... y no tenía cola... es igual lo de la cola,yo tampoco la tengo,no se como la habré perdido...es igual... acabaré con ese maldito mocoso y después ,mataré a toda esta raza de insectos.... que estraño siento algo,pero no se lo que es... parece vivraciones de energía...iré a ver de que se trata... aunque también siento que estoy mas fuerte que ayer... voy a ver y noto que estan cerca... y son dos... se lo que sea esto que siento es bueno" Goku aumentó su velocidad para volar y en un instante estaba en frente de ellos dos,los observo y sonrió con malicia,

-ha vosotros dos os conozco-dijo Goku

-Goku-dijo uno de ellos

-que manía enano mi nombre es Kakaroto y no lo volveré arepetir -sonrió-creo que ha llegado la hora de empezar con mi misión

-Krilin creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Yamcha en un susurro para que solo lo oyera su compañero y amigo

-no se como me lo arreglo pero siempre soy yo quien me topo con el enemigo primero-dijo Krilin maldiciendo su mala suerte y susurrando

-eh te tengo que recordar que a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo Yamcha susurrando

-bueno creo que no es el momento para esto Yamcha-dijo Krilin susurrando

-entonces tu enano eres Krilin y tu Yamcha-dijo Kakaroto,los dos terrícolas se miraron y empezaron a creer en una esperanza de recuperar a su amigo de la infancia

-nos...nos reconoces-dijo Krilin algo temeroso por la respuesta

-de que tengo de conocer a unos insectos como vosotros-dijo Kakaroto-os he oido perfectamente buestra patetica combersación

-sabes Krilin me había ilusionado

-yo también Yamcha-dijo Krilin desilusionado-lo que tenemos que hacer es llevar las bolas a la Corporación Capsula

-de acuerdo-dijo Yamcha-llevalas tú

-será mejor que las lleves tú,hace tiempo que no entrenas... y no es por nada estás de baja forma-dijo Krilin-yo le voy a distraer y tú te vas de acuerdo,toma-dándole las bolas de dragón y el radar

-no estoy combencido pero lo haré-dijo Yamcha-cuando las lleve vendré, y sobre todo resiste de acuerdo amigo

-claro que si-dijo Krilin con confianza-preparate para irte lo voy ha empezar atacar-mirando a Kakaroto-lucha contra mi -poniendose en posición de combate

-has visto que bueno soy-dijo Kakaroto con un sonrisa maliciosa-he dejado que te os despidieráis,pero pronto os encontraréis en el cielo o en el infierno

-te puedo asegurar que no voy a ir a ninguno de los dos lados-dijo Krilin con una seguridad que ni el se lo podía creer-comencemos

Krilin comenzó atacar a Kakaroto con todas sus fuerzas,y alejandose del lugar de donde se encontraba para que su amigo Yamcha se pudiera ir,cuando estaban alejados Yamcha se fue pensando "resiste Krilin,que pronto llegaré a la Corporación Capsula para llevar las bolas de dragón y vendré ayudarte"y Yamcha se marchó,Krilin al notar que su amigo ya se había alejado sonrió

-por que sonríes enano-dijo Kakaroto-ah ya se es por que el otro terrícola se ha ido-Krilin se sorprendió y pensó -" puede detectar la energía...eso no es bueno"-Krilin se puso mas serio y Kakaroto continuó hablando-no te preocupes cuando acabe contigo él se reunirá contigo... al igual que el otro mocoso

-te refieres a Gohan-dijo Krilin

-no se como se llama...pero seguro que es él-dijo Kakaroto-seguimos jugando

Ahora fue Kakaroto quien empezó atacar a Krilin le costaba esquibar los ataques de su contrincante pero no se iba a dar por vencido,se separó de su adversario y empezó a concentrar energia haciendo un Kame kame ha, cuando la tenía preparada se la lanzó a Kakaroto que este con una sonrisa confiada no hizo nada para esquivarlo y la onda de energía le dio de lleno,Krilin al ver el cuerpo de Kakaroto se sorprendió ya que no tenía ningún rasguño

-no está mal para un patetico terrícola-dijo Kakaroto con arrogancia y en ese momento llegaron Ten,Chaos,18,Picolo y Vegeta que al sentir la energía de Kakaroto y Krilin decidieron ir,Kakaroto al ver a los demás sonrió maliciosamente pero su vista se posó sobre Vegeta-valla,si ha venido el traidor del príncipe... el Rey no estaría muy orgulloso de ti por ayudar ha estos pateticos terrícolas...eres una desonrra para nuestra raza-Vegeta se enfureció por lo dicho por Kakaroto y se transformó en súper saiyan nivel dos,Kakaroto se sorprendió por la tranformación pero ese no se lo iba ha demostrar a nadie ni siquiera al mismo príncipe de ta raza de los saiya-jin

Continuará................................................

Espero que os guste este capitulo... perdonar por la tardanza y por las faltas de ortografía...tengo que decir que la forma de ser de Goku me cuesta un poco por que es diferente y ahora es un verdadero saiya-jin...espero comentarios con críticas constructivas... nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

MILK GOKU


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de autora: **como se que había tardado en actualizar esta historia pues me animado y en el mismo día pongo otra,espero que os guste este capitulo... ah otra cosa para las peleas no soy nada buena... bueno gracias por los comentarios y ya os dejo con este capitulo

pensamientos: "pensar"

hablar en saiya-jin: _"hablar"_

Cambio de escena:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitulo 8

Vegeta estaba furioso y sin pensarlo atacó a Goku,con una serie de puñetazos y patadas,Goku no podía esquivar ni percivir ninguno de los movimientas ya que Vegeta era mucho mas rápido que él

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En la Corporación Capsula Gohan se levantó sintiendo como Vegeta aumentaba su poder,sin pensarlo salió de la habitación cuando llegó a la sala pudo ver al viejo maestro muy serio y pensativo,también aparecieron en la sala Goten y Trunks muy nerviosos,miraron por la ventana y pudieron sentir la energía de Yamcha que se estaba acercando,rápidamente entro por la ventana a la Corporación Capsula y en ese instante entró Bulma

-que es lo que sucede?-preguntó Bulma nerviosamente al ver a Yamcha a los dos niños a Gohan y al maestro algo preocupados

-lo que sucede es que he notado que Vegeta a suvido su nivel de energía

-y la energía de Goku está desminuyendo -dijo rápidamente el maestro

-tengo aquí las dos bolas de dragón que faltava-dijo Yamcha dándole las bolas a Bulma junto con el rádar-nos encontremos Krilin y yo con Goku... dejé a Krilin a solas con élpara poder traerlas... también note que a Goku su nivel de energía era mas fuerte que ayer cuando despertó... tengo que ir ayudar a Krilin

-Yamcha voy contigo-dijo Gohan-también he notado ese cambio de energía en papa...pero si no vamos Vegeta lo matará...que habrá pasado para que Vegeta se enfade de esa forma?

-la verdad no lo se Gohan-dijo Yamcha-cuando yo me fuí Vegeta no estaba...aunque si él llegase a matar a Goku los esfuerzos de buscar las bolas de dragón habrán sido en vanos

-si tienes razón-dijo en un susurro Gohan-vamos

-yo también voy-dijo el pequeño Goten decidido

-Goten sabes que papa no es el mismo,verdad?

-si Gohan,eso lo se-dijo Goten algo triste-quiero hacer lo posible para que papa sea el mismo de antes-Gohan sonrió a su hermano pequeño

-venga,yo también iré-dijo Trunks-tenemos que impedir que mi papa le haga algo grabe al tío Goku

-a que esperamos-dijo Yamcha,sin pensarlo salieron los cuatro por la venta

-tener cuidado chicos-gritó Bulma con preocupación

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Goku lo estaba pasando mal,estaba recibiendo golpes por todos los lados,eso le hacía tener mucha ira en su interior por la paliza que estaba recibiendo pero sobre todo por que estaba oyendo al enano que se llama Krilin que Vegeta se detuviera por que le iba a matar,en un momento Vegeta seseparó de Kakaroto,este último estaba mal herido y jadeando,miró a Vegeta con ira y con una sonrisa ya que sentía que su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía,no sabía de donde le salía pero le daba igual,por otro lado Vegeta sonreía con satisfacción,su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Kakaroto sonreía y gritó concentrando energía en un momento Kakaroto se transformó en súper saiyan sonriendo con malicia,Vegeta como los demás se sorprendieron ya que Kakaroto sabía como transformarse eso significaba que cada vez sabría utilizar su verdadero poder,Vegeta volvió atacar sabía perfectamente que Kakaroto aún no era ribal para él,su contrincante algunos golpes podía esquivar comoparar,Vegeta se separó de su ahora rubal que estaba muy mal herido y sonrió,estiró su brazo derecho y empezó hacer un Bing Bang Atack,Kakaroto estaba agotado sabía perfectamente que si ese ataque le alcanzaba moriría,en ese momento llegó Gohan,Yamcha,Trunks y Goten,este útimo sin pensarlo se puso delante de Kakaroto con los brazos estendidos con lágrimas en los ojos

-mocoso sal de ahí-gritó Vegeta

-no pienso acerlo tío Vegeta-dijo decidido Goten

-Goten apartate-gritó Trunks nervioso por su amigo

-pues si no te sales moriras junto a Kakaroto-dijoVegeta decidido

-no pienso dejar que mates a mi papa-dijo Goten

-Goten -gritó Gohan-apartate... si recibes este ataque no lo soportarás

-me da igual-dijo tercamente Goten-esto es culpa mía... si yo no fuera interrumpido el entrenamiento de mi papa y del tío Vegeta papa no estaría a si

-mocoso esto no es culpa tuya-declaró Vegeta -esto tenía que ocurrir algún día

-no me voy apartar-gritó Goten

-como quieras-dijo Vegeta,miró a Gohan y este sabía lo que tenía que hacer-Bing Bang Atack-gritó Vegeta,Goten abrió los ojos de sorpresa y cuando el ataque de Vegeta le iba alcanzar una bola de energía de poco poder le apartó,y el ataque de Vegeta impactó a Kakaroto que este estaba desconcertado por la declaración de ese niño,el ataque al darle hizo que se alejara algunos kilómetros de donde estaban todos los guerreros desapareciendo de la vista de todos

-por que lo has hecho Gohan-gritó llorando Goten-él es nuestro padre... y lo único que haces es atacarlo no solo tú si no los demás... no le merecéis como amigo... si no fuera sido por él mucho de vosotros estaríais muertos-todos bajaron la cabeza por el comentario menos Vegeta,18 y Picolo

-Goten tienes que entenderlo,si Gohan no te fuera apartado ahora estarías...-Trunks no acabó de hablar por que Goten le interrumpió

-crees que eso me importaba-gritó Goten enfadado todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del hijo menor de Goku-y tú... que dices ser mi amigo me tenías de haber apoyado,si fuera sido al rebés yo te fuera apoyado,pero me dado cuenta que no lo eres ni vosotros tampoco-Goten no aguantó mas y se fue volando,Trunks iba a seguirle pero su padre lo paró diciendole que necesitaba tiempo para pensar

-será mejor que vayamos a la Corporación Capsula-dijo Krilin-allí están las bolas de dragón y podremos imbocar al dragón para que nos conceda el deseo-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon a la casa de Bulma

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En un lugar apartado llegó una mujer en un aereocoche a su casa,ella estaba triste por todo,pero Bulma tenía razón las bolas de dragón podría hacer que Goku fuera el mismo,pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no serviría,ella suspiro y iba entrar a su casa cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte en el bosque,sin pensarlo entró a casa cogió el bastón mágico de su marido poniendose lo en la espalda cuando iba a salir vio una judía mágica y sin pensarlo la codió por si la necesitaba,la verdad es que ella si sabía luchar y mas ahora que combenció a su marido que la entrenara,pero ella sabía que no era tan fuerte como el resto de guerreros,Chichi sin pensarlo salió de la casa i se adentró al bosque para ir a investigar que fue aquel estruendo que cayó adentro del bosque

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Todos estaban afuera de la Corporación Capsula esperando que saliera el dragón sagrado,el cielo se oscureció e inmediatamente salió el dragón

-decirme buestros deseos ya sabéis que son dos-rujió el dragón

-y ahora como lo pedimos-dijo Krilin

-queremos que Goku recupere su memoria-gritó Bulma,el dragón no se hizo esperar a la respuesta

-la persona llamada Goku ya tiene su verdadera memoria... eso quiere decir que este deseo no lo puedo concebir-todos los presentes se miraron sin saber que hacer,Vegeta por su parte sonrió negando con la cabeza

-chicos,ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Chaos

-no lo se-dijo Krilin

-y si le decimos que recupere la memoria que tenía hace tres días?-preguntó Trunks feliz

-no creo que eso funcione-contestó Gohan tristemente

-tiene que haber algo que Goku quiera y defienda a costa de su vida-dijo Bulma

-lo que Goku lo que mas quiere es proteger este planeta-dijo el viejo maestro

-estoy esperando-gritó el dragón,y en ese momento Vegeta se acercó

-deseo que Kakaroto o como lo llaman los terrícolas Goku recuerde a poco a poco lo que mas anela en este momento aunque no lo pueda ver -gritó Vegeta,el dragón se puso a pensar

-deseo concedido-y brillaron sus ojos

-ya no queremos mas deseos,puedes largarte-dijo Vegeta,el dragón desapareció junto con las bolas,y los que estaban presentes se acercarón al príncipe

-Vegeta por que has pedido ese deseo?-preguntó Bulma

-es muy simple mujer-dijo Vegeta-el viejo ha dicho que lo que desea Kakaroto es que haiga paz en este planeta... pues a si lo recordará

-pero dijiste a poco a poco-ahora habló Chaos tímidamente

-pensé que si recuperaba toda la información de golpe seguro que se volvería loco...-comentó Vegeta-pero seguro que lo que mas anela es ha su compañera... aunque ahora no la recuerde

-esoes lo crees Vegeta-dijo Gohan-y si por recordarla la quiere hacer daño o matar

-yo no creo eso-dijo Vegeta marchándose del lugar-y pensar lo que queráis

-un momento donde está mi madre?-preguntó Gohan

-ella se fue hace un rato-dijo Oolong

-y como la dejasteis ir-dijo exaltado Gohan

-Gohan tranquilizate-dijo Bulma con calma-ya sabes como es Chichi

-si es verdad-dijo suspirando Gohan

-será mejor que entremos dentro-dijo Bulma

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chichi llegó rápidamente al lugar donde escuchó el ruido,al ver de lo que se trataba se asusto pero sin pensarlo se acercó al gran cráter que ahí estaba Goku mal herido,se acercó para ver si tenía vida,efectivamente la tenía ella se alegró y como tenía una judía mágica se la iba a dar,ya que había visto que el cielo se oscureció y supuso que era por el dragón sagrado y que sus amigos habían pedido el deseo -"espero que seas el de antes Goku"-pensó Chichi,ella le metió la judía mágica en la boca e inmediatamente todas las heridas desaparecieron y de golpe Goku abrió los ojos separandose inmediatamente de Chichi,que este la observó detenidamente de arriba abajo y sonrió de medio lado

-yo te he visto antes-dijo Goku-como me curaste

-no me recuerdas Goku-dijo con tristeza Chichi-"no funciono el deseo"

-contestame hembra-dijo enfadado Goku-y mi nombre es Kakaroto-Chichi se enfadó sabía que había cometido un error al curarlo,sabía que ese no era su Goku y si hacía falta lucharía contra él pero no la sonsacaría información

-te contestaré cuando me tengas mas respeto-dijo Chichi,ese comentarió enfadó a Kakaroto

-da igual... lo importante es que estoy curado... gracias a una hembra terrícola...

-no me llames a si... tengo un nombre sabes... que es Chichi

-no me importa como te haces llamar... tú y tu raza moriréis en mis manos...y el Rey Vegeta venderá este planeta al mejor postor

-se ve que no te han comentado que tu raza esta extinguida-dijo Chichi sonriendo-solo quedas tú y Vegeta

-estás mintiendo, mujer-dijo Goku sin entender-vosotros los terrícolas sois extraños asta habéis logrado hacer que el príncipe este de vuestra parte... al igual que el mocoso que se parece a mi

-estás hablando de mi hijo Goten?

-no se el nombre-dijo Goku cayendo en cuenta lo que había dicho la mujer-has dicho que es tu hijo

-si-contestó Chichi-te importa

-la verdad es que no... pero él dijo que yo era su padre... es igual... tendrás que estar alagada por que vas ha ser la primera terrícola que va a morir

-eso lo veremos-dijo Chichi decidida pero con miedo y tristeza

Goku sonrió con malicia como Chichi se ponía en posición de combate,ella sin pensarlo lo empezó atacar,en cambio Goku la esquivaba con mucha facilidad,en medio de la pelea Goku se paro pero le vino en la mente un flash de una mujer morena sonriendole y besandole él se dio cuenta que era ella,como se había desconcentrado de la pelea Chichi le dio una patada en la cara que hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros este hecho enfadó a Goku que la miró estirando su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta y concentrando energía,Chichi le miró con terror por lo que la iba a suceder y cerró los ojos,en cambió Goku la miraba sin entender por que no podía lanzarla la bola de energía y en su mente vino otra vez un flash que era él y la mujer morena abrazados y él diciendo que siempre la hiba a proteger, Goku hizo desaparecer la bola de energía preguntándose quien era esa mujer se iba hacercar a ella pero sintió que alguien vendría,y decidió marcharse pero estaba seguro que la buscaría para sonsacarla que tiene ella que ver con él,Chichi al ver que pasabe tiempo abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba sola y en ese momento llegó Goten

Continuará

**Notas de la autora: **Goku y Chichi se han reencontrado y él no ha podido hacer nada contra ella será que está recuperando la memoria de Goku gracias al dragón mágico o es por otra cosa... en el póximo se sabrá alguna cosa mas... espero que me dejéis comentarios


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de autora: **Aquí está el siguiente capitulo espero que os gusteee....................

pensamientos: "pensar"

hablar en saiya-jin: _"hablar"_

Cambio de escena:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitulo 9

Goten se acercó a su madre que esta se sentó en el suelo sin comprender nada pero a la vez feliz que Goku no la haya matado y sonrió "puede ser que haiga una posibilidad de recuperar al Goku que conocemos por que si no me ha matado puede ser que me ha recordado"sintió que alguien la movía ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Goten,al mirar para saber el causante de su movimiento se sorprendió que fuera su hijo,inesperadamente Chichi lo agrazó con todas sus fuerzas empezando a llorar,a lo primero le vino un flash de que podría ser su Goku pero no era Goten su pequeño hijo,se parecía tanto a su padre,físicamente como forma de ser,Chichi lloró mas pensando que no recuperaría a su marido y lo único que tenía que se pareciera a él era su hijo pequeño,encambio Goten estaba desconcertado por la actitud de su madre,no entendía por que lloraba a si,el niño la abrazo y cuando su madre se tranquilizó se separó de ella

-mami estás mejor?-preguntó Goten

-si-dice Chichi con una sonrisa

-que hacías aquí mami?

-pues...-Chichi intentó pensar lo que le iba a decir ya que el pequeño no había notado la energía de Goku-estaba paseando... necesitaba pensar-miró a su hijo que tenía un semblante triste y a la vez serio-Goten cariño te acurre algo?

-no mama-dijo el niño susurrando

--Goten no te creo-dijo enfadada Chichi-se que te ocurre algo y quiero que me lo digas

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten resignado-lo que pasa que cuando despertemos Gohan,Trunks y yo sentimos que la energía del tío Vegeta aumentaba y la de mi papa disminuía... fuímos a ver que pasaba y cuando llegamos el tío Vegeta iba a matar a papa... yo sin pensarlo me puse entre mi papa y el tío Vegeta para que no le hiciera daño... pero al tío Vegeta como a los demás les daba igual,igualmente el tío Vegeta lanzó el ataque impactando contra papa-Goten contó todo muy deprisa y con lágrimas-mama por que quieren matar a papa? se perfectamente que él no es el mismo,pero lo que tendrían que hacer es ayudarle no atacarle para matarlo... lo único que se es que no son amigos de mi papa

-Goten cariño-dijo tiernamente Chichi y también asombrada por lo maduro que es su hijo pequeño-lo que pasa que Goku no se acuerda de nada ni nadie,él vino ha este planeta para matar a todos los terrícolas... solo tiene su misión en la cabeza... si solo se acordara de uno de nosotros podríamos traerlo de vuelta

-mama yo eso lo entiendo-dijo Goten enfadado ya que creía que su madre estaba de acuerdo con lo de matar a su padre-pero lo queteníamos que hacer es ayudarlo a recordarnos no atacarlo,además él es mas débil que antes y por eso os aprobecháis

-Goten yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Chichi acariciando la mejilla del niño que ya había parado de llorar-pero quiero que entiendas que Goku es el primero en atacarnos y nuestros amigos lo que hacen es defenderse

-lo entiendo mama-dijo agachando la cabeza

-vamos a casa-dijo Chichi

-no mama-dijo Goten y Chichi lo miró-iré a la Corporación Capsula a pedirles disculpas a todos...les hablé mal a todos creo que no se lo merecían-Chichi sonrió a su hijo

-claro Goten,puedes ir-dijo Chichi,Goten salió volando dirección a la casa de Bulma

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kakaroto estaba de pie encima de una montaña obserbando la montaña Paoz bastante serio y pensando-"que es lo que me ha pasado? no logro entenderlo he visto ha esa mujer y me he desconcertado es estraño a esa mujer nunca la he visto y por que en esas visiones hacía que la conocía... y ese niño me dijo papa y se parece a mi... lo único que se es que estando en este planeta me volveré loco al igual que esos terrícolas... y por que insisten en llamarme Goku, esa mujer me dará la respuestas que necesito"Kakaroto salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una presencia conocida detrás de él,ni si quiera se giró para encararlo

-_"__que es lo que quieres príncipe?"_-preguntó Kakaroto en lenguaje saiya-jin y girándose con una sonrisa-_"quieres otro combate"_

-_"sabes perfectamente que te vencería"_-dijo Vegeta de la misma actitud que el otro saiya-jin-_"solo quiero decirte que no pienso permitir que mates a ningún terrícola y destruyas la tierra"_

-_"no puedo creer que el gran príncipe Vegeta sea un traidor"_-dijo Kakaroto acercándose a Vegeta con una sonrisa-_"que es lo que tienes o lo que te han hecho esos terrícolas"_

-_"no te importa"_-dijo perdiendo la paciencia Vegeta,suspiró profundamente

-_"es verdad que los únicos que quedamos de nuestra raza somos nosotros"_

_-"quien ta dichoeso?"-_dijo Vegeta sorprendido y creyendo que podría haber recuperado algo de memoria

-_"una hembra morena"-_dijo Kakaroto algo descolocado por volver a recordarla

-"una mujer morena"-pensó Vegeta-"eso quiere decir que se ha encontrado con ella"-Kakaroto se inpacientó por el silencio de su príncipe

-_"eso quiere decir que es mentira"_

_-"no es mentira somos los únicos que quedamos... y esa mujer no te ha recordado nada Kakaroto"_

_-"que quieres decir con eso"_

_-"es igual... he venido hacer un trato contigo"_

_-"que clase de trato"_

_-"estás muy pensativo... no será que esa hembra te ha impresionado o te ha recordado alguien"_

_"no digas estupideces príncipe Vegeta...hagamos algo... si es que aún tienes el valor de hacerlo"_

_-"suéltalo"_

_-"quiero que mates al mocoso que se parece a mi y también a la mujer"-_Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos sorprendidos

-_"por que a ellos? y si lo hiciera que gano yo"-_dijo Vegeta exaltado

-_"__lo único que ganaréis es que me vaya de este planeta insignificante...pero antes eliminaré al otro terrícola que se atrevió a desafiarme"_

_-"hablas de Gohan?"_-preguntó Vegeta

-_"creo que se llama a si,el enano llamado Krilin me dijo"_

_-"de acuerdo"_-dijo Vegeta,Kakaroto sonrió y Vegeta se fue volando-"por que tendrá tanto interes en eliminar a su familia... de esto puede a ver algo bueno,esto deve de ser por el deseo que pedí y como no lo entiende pues manda a otro para acabar con ellos... pero que listo soy"-Vegeta sonrió por su comentario y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chichi estaba en su casa sentada en el sofá,si quisiera tendría cosas que hacer pero no tenía ganas estaba demasiado triste -"seguro que Goten se hecha la culpa de lo que le pasó a su padre"-al pensar esto hizo un gran suspiro,su vista sin darse cuenta se dirigió a uno de los estantes de la sala,ella se levantó con pasos lentos y miró las fotografías,una de ellas que estaba en la esquina estaban Gohan con unos tres años Goku y ella abrazándolo del brazo,sin darse cuenta empezó a caerla lágrimas,miró a la fotografía de la otra esquina y vio a Gohan mas adulto junto a él estaba Goten los dos estaban sonriendo y al lado de ellos estaban ella misma y Goku sonriendo y abrazados,después miró a la fotografía del medio,era ella y Goku, él tenía su brazo por la cintura,Chichi cogió esa fotografía y sonrió con nostalgia-eramos tan jovenes y tan inocentes-apretó la fotogrefía y la apreto contra su pecho llorando,en ese momento se giró y cual fue su sorpresa que Kakaroto estaba ahí ,Chichi estaba tan sorprendida que se la resbaló la fotografía al suelo rompiéndose el cristal y viendose la imagen Kakaroto la miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido

Continuara...............................................

**Notas de autora: **espero que os guste este capitulo... perdonar las faltas de ortografia...y por fa dejarme comentarios constructivos

**MILK GOKU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de autora: **Aquí está el siguiente capitulo espero que os gusteee....................

pensamientos: "pensar"

hablar en saiya-jin: _hablar_

Cambio de escena:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitulo 10

Goku miraba incredulo la fotografía no entendía nada que significaba eso-" por que esa hembra tenía una fotografía de él?"-pensó el saiyan la miró con semblante serio y pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer en frente a él,Chichi estaba sorprendida no se esperaba a Goku que estuviera en la casa, ella echo unos pasos atrás no la agradaba la expresión que tenía el saiyan,quería huir del lugar, tenía miedo pero ese miedo no la dejaba moberse para salir de la casa, no sabía que hacer, pero de pronto su cordura volvió a la normalidad y desafió con la mirada al saiyan que este lo único que hizo fue sonreir con arrogancia

-me vas ha explicar ahora que tienes tú conmigo hembra-dijo Goku -y si hace falta te lo sacaré a golpes-Chichi no sabía que decir, nunca Goku había tenido ese tono de voz y menos con ella,pero no la iba intimidar y se puso en posición de combate

-ni creas que me das miedo-dijo en tono seguro Chichi aunque por dentro estaba aterrada,Goku dió un paso hacia ella-no te me hacerques-fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer

-no te preocupes no te voy a matar... para eso lo hará otra persona-Chichi no entendió lo que quería decir, Goku con un movimiento rápido la agarró por el cuello -ahora me vas a decir lo que te he preguntado

-no-fue lo único que pudo articular Chichi, cada vez la costaba mas respirar, las lágrimas la salían de sus grandes ojos negros intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre pero él era demasiado fuerte e intentó volver ablar con un hilo de voz-por favor Goku sueltame... si no lo haces por mi ... hazlo por nuestro hijo...-Goku no entendía a lo que se refería y lo desconcentró, pero rápidamente volvió el estado que estaba antes,aunque esa mujer lo confundía sin saber el por que él la sacaría la información que quería aunque para eso la matase,al pensar en eso un vacio muy grande se apoderó de él-Goku ... por favor-seguió hablando Chichi bastante flojo por que su respiración no se lo permetía-estoy... embarazada... -el saiyan al escuchar esto la soltó rapidamente sin comprender el por que, no la dejó de mirar seriamente,en cambio Chichi estaba en el suelo tocándose el ciello e intentando que su respiración fuera normal, aunque se sorprendió que la soltará por decirle que estaba embarazada,ella intentó pensa,cuando ya recuperó su respiración se puso de pie con algo de dificultad,cuando miró al frente estaba Goku con una expresión de duda

-mi nombre no es Goku... es Kakaroto-fue lo único que pudo decir el saiyan,miró al suelo y cogió la fotografía y la miró, no entendía nada el saiyan -"por que la he sotado al decirme que estaba embarazada... y ha dicho que era nuestro... no entiendo nada"-pensó el saiyan desesperado y soltó la fotografía que esta caió al suelo y volvió a mirar a la mujer-quiero que quede claro que si te he soltado no es por que vayas ha tener una cría...es por que te he dicho que yo no te voy a matar

-que pasa tú no puedes hacerlo? o es que te recuerdo a alguien?

-por que crees que he venido henbra? para saber por que tú mocoso se parece a mi-Chichi no sabía que contestar-" si le decía que era su hijo no se lo creería y si por ese motivo quería matarlo... no definitivamente no se lo iba a decir"-fue el pensamiento de la mujer,Goku iba ha cecir algo pero no pudo, un dolor de cabeza le interrumpió poniendo sus manos en ella,Chichi se asustó y no sabía que hacer,en cambio Goku se arrodilló al suelo poniéndo la cabeza también en el suelo ,abrió los ojos el saiyan de par en par y vio como su alrededor cambiaba,parecía que lo que iba a ver era algo vivido sus recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

Kakaroto se puso de pie y observó donde estaba, eran unas montañas,de repente escuchó el llanto de un bebe y al dirigirse al lugar observó como un anciano intentaba calmar al bebe,Goku observó que el bebe tenía cola, el anciano rápidamente le calmo el llanto al niño y con una sonrisa en el restro dijo

-te llamaras Goku-dijo alegremente el anciano

Kakaroto estaba confundido y pensó- " es el mismo nombre que me decían los terrícolas"-el anciano se fue al interior del bosque,el saiyan iba a seguirlo pero no pudo,por que empezó a cambiar el lugar,al cabo de un rato todo se podía ver claramente seguía en el mismo bosque pero con una diferencia había una pequeña casa,ahí a fuera se encontraba el mismo anciano con el bebe pero este estaba mas grande,vio como el anciano no podía controlar al niño por que era demasiado violento y pudo notar como el aura del niño era maligna, Kakaroto no entendía lo que pasaba ni lo que significaba todo esto,otra vez y mas deprisa que la anterior cambió la imagen,ahora estaba en otro lado de las montañas,también estaba el anciano subiendo por un camino que al lado había precipicio,el niño también estaba con él, este al ser tan inquieto se cayó al precipicio dandose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente,el anciano con algo de dificultad bajó donde estaba el niño y lo cogió y se lo llevó a la casa,el niño estuvo inconsciente durante días asta que se despertó, Kakaroto se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del niño ya no era tan violento si no que era muy amable y siempre sonreía,una noche de luna llena el niño salió fuera de la casa y miró la luna,inmediatamente ese niño se combirtió en un gorila gigante,el anciano intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, Kakaroto pudo ver con una sonrisa como el gorila pisoteaba al anciano,pero luego se redactó sintiendose culpable por lo del anciano... el día llegó y el gorila se volvió niño,el niño cuando se despertó y vio al anciano tirado en el suelo corrió y lloró desesperadamente,Kakaroto se sintió mal por el niño,repentinamente todo volvió a cambiar,aún estaba en el mismo bosque y el mismo niño ya era mas mayor y tenía un gran pescado en su hombro,de repente apareció un coche que chocó contra el niño,de dentro del che salió una chica chillando,el niño se levantó para intentar atacar y lo único que hizo la chica es atacarle con un arma disparándole,ella se sorprendió por que las balas no le habían hecho nada,el niño se acercó a ella para atacarla pero ella le combenció que no lo hiciera

-mi nombre es Bulma-dijo la chica,el niño se empezó a reir del nombre y la chica se enfadó

-mi nombre es Goku-dijo el niño,la chica le enseñó algo al niño que el se sorprendió y la llevo a su casa,una vez allí el enseño una bola que era igual a la que tenía la chica

-estas son bolas de dragón si reunes siete aparecerá un dragón que te concederá un deseo-dijo la chica muy segura,ella combenció al niño para buscar las demás bolas y se fueron sin antes decir el niño que esa chica era una bruja,a poco a poco y cambiando de escena el pequeño niño conoció al cerdo Oolong,al ladrón de Yamcha,al viejo maestro ,a Pilaf y sus compañeros, a Ox Satan que resutaba ser el padre de una niña llamada Chichi,conoció también al dragón y después a Krilin, a Ten y a Chaou,también al padre de Picolo,a Kamisama y a su fiel M. Popo,y luego a Picolo hijo en el torneo de artes marciales

**Fin del recuerdo**

Goku abrió los ojos tocándose la frente,miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que estaba en una habitación y él estaba tumbado en una cama muy comoda,el saiyan se levantó con paso lento sin entender nada de lo que había pasado,bajó las escaleras y pudo ver a la mujer morena sentada en la silla de la cocina,este se acercó la mujer al verlo se levantó dispuesta si hacia falta a pelear, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver la expresión en la cara de Goku que era de confusión

-cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-preguntó Goku aún sin entender lo que le pasaba a la mujer,ella dudo algo para responder

-tres... horas-dijo Chichi con temor,que esto fue notado por Goku

-Chichi te ocurre algo?

Continuará...............

**Nota de autora: **Goku habrá recuperado sus recuerdos? que pasara ahora... en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá... gracias por los comentarios y por fa seguir enviando...ah otra cosa disculpar por las faltas de ortografía


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de la autora:** aquí hay otro capitulo espero que os guste...gracias por todos los comentarios que me animan mucho

pensamientos: "pensar"

hablar en saiya-jin: _hablar_

Cambio de escena:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitulo 11

-no....no me ocurre nada-dijo con temor Chichi

-estas segura?-dijo Goku sin creer la,ella afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla,Goku caminó hacia la ventana con la mano en la nuca -tengo el presentimiento de haber dormido días-se quitó la mano de la nuca y miró por la ventana a un punto imaginario,el dolor de cabeza desapareció,volvió a girarse para apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando detenidamente a la mujer,de repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-no tendrías que ser mas amable con tu esposo?-la mujer lo miró,la forma en que la miraba no la gustó mucho,ni siquiera ella misma entendía por que le ayudó cuando cayó inconsciente tenía de haberse ido del lugar,pero no ella se quedó, por si cuando despertara sería el mismo de siempre,otra vez se equivocó,los sentimientos hacia él heran mas fuertes que la situación que estaba pasando,ese hombre que tenía en frente no hera su marido de siempre de buen corazón era un asesino sin sentimientos,su mente lo único que le decía era salir de ese lugar,sin pensarlo y con paso seguro fue a la puerta se salida y sin pensarlo se fue corriendo del lugar,corría los mas rápido que podía,en esos momentos pensó por que nunca le pidió a sus hijo o su marido que la enseñara a volar,Chichi estaba cansada llegó a un precipicio y paró en seco y entonces se acordó de la nuve voladora,ella respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y poder llamarla,cuando lo iba hacer escuchó una voz-creías que te ibas ha escapar de mi, mujer-Chichi se giró y pudo ver a Goku-te dije que yo no te iba a matar... pero ahora que se que eres mi compañera,creo que dejaré que vivas...ya sabes, para divertirme contigo-sacándo la lengua para lamer los labios,Chichi se asustó,no la gustaba nada esa expresión,deseó que en ese momento apareciera alguien, le daba igual,volvió a girarse mirando a la altura que estaba

-si te acercas a mi, me tiraré-gritó Chichi decidida,pudo escuchar la carcajada del saiyan y acercándose y la mujer sin pensarlo se tiró por el precipicio

Un hombre se levantó con brusquedad y sudando,miró donde estaba y estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa,se levantó mirando por todos los lados,subió a la parte de arriba de su casa mirando las habitaciones y pudo notar que estaba solo,no entendía nada,se dio cuenta que su traje estaba destrozado y inmediatamente se cambió para ponerse otro,el hombre con pelo alborotado no entendía nada, no sabía como había llegado a su casa, y el cansancio de haber tenido no una lucha si no varias

-"como puede ser que este tan agotado...lo último que recuerdo es la lucha contra Vegeta...y también vi a Goten que me llamaba,Vegeta me golpeo y ya no recuerdo nada...donde estaran todos...y ese sueño...Chichi me tenía miedo... que significa eso...tendré que ir a preguntarles a los demás"-sin mas Goku puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Todos estaban reunidos en la Corporación Capsula,Chichi había llegado lo mas rápido que pudo y les contó que Goku estaba en su casa y que de repente empezó a gritar y se desmayó,y después de eso ella decidió ir a la Corporación Capsula para estar mas segura

-mama-dijo Gohan-será mejor que nos quedemos aquí... y sobre todo tú

-yo opino como Gohan-dijo Bulma preocupada-y si te fuera matado...recuerda que ese no es Goku,lo que quiere es matarnos

-mama...no deví dejarte sola-dijo ahora Goten-si no me fuera ido no fueras estado en peligro-de repente delante de todos apareció Goku que escuchó lo que Goten había dicho,todos le miraron,las dos mujeres se pusieron acubierto y los guerreros se pusieron en posición de combate,Goku se estrañó por la actitud de todos

-chicos se puede saber que os pasa?-preguntó Goku,todos le miraron con sorpresa pero no bajaron la guardia-y se puede saber quien te atacado Chichi?y también como llegué a la casa?es que estoy bastante confundido

-no me volveras ha engañar-dijo Gohan recordando como le engañó la vez que lucharon,Goku se estrañó por la actitud de su hijo

-te ocurre algo -dijo Goku,mirando las expresiones de desconfianza de todos,pero le dolió mas la de su familia-me váis a explicar

-dime tu nombre-exigió Vegeta y todos le miraron sin entender

-mi nombre-dijo sin entender Goku,pero al mirar a todos y ver sus expresiones decidió contestar-mi nombre es Goku-el hombre con cabellos alborotados pudo notar como Vegeta hacía una media sonrisa y se relajaba pudo notar que los demás también,miró a su esposa que parecía no creerle y eso no le gustó,luego miró a Gohan que parecía no haberle creido y no bajó la guardía en cambio los demás si que lo hicieron,pudo ver también como Goten estaba feliz y a punto de llorar y se acercó a él

-papa de verdad que nos recuerdas-dijo Goten,Goku no sabía que decir por que no entendía a lo que se refería y automáticamente afirmó con la cabeza,el niño sin pensarlo le abrazó llorando-que bien que nos recuerdes papa... querías matarnos a todos...y ni si quiera el dragón mágico podía hacer nada-Goku no entendía nada y separó a su hijo de su abrazo,se puso a su altura

-estás seguro de lo que dices Goten?-el niño afirmó con la cabeza-pero si yo no recuerdo nada...lo único que recuerdo fue la pelea contra Vegeta,él me golpeo y ya no recuerdo nada...también recuerdo que todos estabamos reunidos por la fiesta de Bulma

-yo no me fio-dijo Gohan,Goku no entendía por que su hijo estaba tan resentido con él-después de esa pelea despertaste...y quisiste matar a todos...pero no lo conseguiste-Goku estaba asombrado sobre todo por la actitud de su hijo-y después intentaste matar a mama-Goku se puso pálidoy miró a Chichi-y quieres que te crea...esto es una estrategia para coger confianza y después matarnos

-no Gohan, no es ninguna estrategia-dijo Goku

-seguro que nos has recordado-continuó Gohan-por el deseo que le pedimos al dragón...y ahora vienes actuando como siempre psrs dsrte confianza...

-Gohan entiendo que estés enfadado...

-no te pienso perdonar que atacaras a mama-dijo Gohan irritado-ella no es igual de fuerte como nosotros...lo que me has demostrado es que eres un cobarde-a Goku las palabras de su hijo le hacían daño y se puso una mano en la cabeza

-lo siento Gohan-dijo Goku quitándose la mano de la cabeza-si he hecho todo eso... no lo recuerdo

-Gohan no tenías de se tan duro-dijo Krilin-lo importante es que Goku es el mismo

-en eso tiene razón Krilin-dijo Yamcha

-pero-dijo Ten-y si al igual que ha vuelto a la normalidad volviera a ser el de antes?

-me tendréis que matar-dijo serio Goku

-pero Goku-dice Chaoos-tiene que haber otra forma

-no quiero hacer daño a nadie-dijo Goku mirando a su familia concretamente-y menos a mi familia...me lo tenéis que prometer que si vuelvo a ese estado me matéis

-pero papa-dijo Goten-yo no quiero que mueras

-Goten es lo mejor... prométemelo hijo-mirando Goku a su hijo menor seriamente

-no se si podría hacerlo-dijo tristemente Goten-pero lo intentaré

-Vegeta-dijo Goku-puedo confiar en ti

-claro que si-dijo el príncipe-tengo que decirte que eras mas débil de lo normal

-pues eso es un punto a favor vuestro-dijo Goku con una sonrisa y miró a Chichi que lo miraba aún con miedo,suspiró,no soportaba que ella lo mirara a si era como en los sueños que tenía,no soportaba esa situación,su hijo mayor lo miraba con rencor,sus amigos parecían que estaban en un estado normal pero no era a si,Bulma su mejor amiga lo miraba con desconfianza y asta el mismo Vegeta, lo único que se le ocurrió era salir de ese lugar-será mejor que me vaya

-pero a donde Goku-dijo Krilin,el saiyan le miró con una sonrisa

-necesito pensar-Goku iba marcharse pero un dolor en la cabeza le vino y empezó a gritar,nadie sabía que hacer,derepente Goku paró y los volvió a mirar y se puso serio-felicidades hembra por tu hembarazo-todos miraron a la mujer-te puedo asegurar que esa cría no va a nacer... por que a la raza humana la voy hacer desaparecer -y sin mas lanzó una bola de energía en dirección donde estaban todos,la Corporación Capsula quedó destruída,Goku tenía una sonrisa siniestra igual que su mirada, miró a su derecha y a lo lejos se encontraban los guerreros,Gohan con un movimiento rápido pudo coger a Chichi y Trunks a Bulma,estos dos dejaron a su madres en tierra y volvieron donde estaban los demás

-por que has hecho eso?-preguntó Goten

-es simple mocoso-dijo Goku-lo he hecho para eliminaros

-pues veremos si lo consigues-dijo Gohan,Goku sonrió

-_ah, príncipe no hace falta que mates a la mujer ni al mocoso-_-dijo Goku en idioma saiya-jin

-_que es lo que estás pensando Kakaroto_-dijo Vegeta

-_por que lo haré yo mismo_-dijo muy seguro Kakaroto,los demás los miraban sin entender,Krilin iba a preguntarle a Vegeta pero no pudo

-soy mas fuerte que todos vosotros juntos-dijo Kakaroto cin seguridad y con una sonrisa retorcida,Gohan sin pensarlo pasó a su estado místico,Vegeta también se transformó a súper saiyan nivel dos,los dos niños también se transformaron, los terrícolas se pusieron en posición de combate junto con el Nameck-ahora veréis la sorpresa que os tengo preparada-y sin mas Kakaroto se transformó en súper saiyan nivel tres,todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que ya tenía sus verdaderas fuerzas

Continuará................

**Nota de la autora: **espero que os haya gustado este capitulo,perdonar por las faltas de ortografía y por fa dejarme comentarios


	12. de veras eres tú?

**nota autora: **_he tardado un poco en actualizar espero que me perdonéis... gracias por los comentarios y espero que me sigáis enviando... otra cosa no soy buena para describir las peleas y si hay algún error en ellas os pidodisculpas por adelantado...bueno os dejo con este capitulo y espero que os guste _

Capítulo 12

Kakaroto miraba a los guerreros sin pestañear y con una sonrisa y mirada que denotaba seguridad, esto a los guerreros les ponía nerviosos asta el mismo Vegeta que a la vez el cuerpo se le llenaba de rabia, que sin mas y transformado en súper saiyan nivel dos se lanzó atacar a Kakaroto, Gohan siguió a Vegeta al igual que los otros guerreros, todos empezaron atacar a Kakaroto sin compasión, este último tenía dificultades por que era uno contra muchos, pero esto no le desanimaba si no al contrario le entraba mas ganas de luchar y vencer, Kakaroto con una rapidez asombrosa golpeo a cada uno alejándolos de él para poder atacarlos individualmente, en primer lugar atacó a Ten con una patada en la espalda cayendo a tierra de inmediato, Picolo al ver que Kakaroto estaba cogiendo ventaja se comunicó telepática mente con Yamcha

-Yamcha...soy Picolo te hablo telepática mente para que vayas a la torre Karin para que te de judías mágicas … corre ahora que Goku esta distraído con 18 -Yamcha no dijo nada y rápidamente se marcho en dirección a la torre Karin

Kakaroto ya había dejado inconsciente a 18, Krilin tenía tanta rabia que atacó al que era su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sirvió de mucho por que Kakaroto le estaba dando una paliza,Vegeta sin mas atacó a Kakaroto con un Big Bag Atack que este lo esquivó con facilidad cosa que Krilin le costó mas por estar mal herido,sin pensarlo Krilin subió su brazo al cielo con la palma de la mano abierta formando el disco destructor y lanzándose lo, Kakaroto estaba de espalda de él y justo cuando el disco le iba a cortar en dos Kakaroto desapareció poniéndose detrás de Krilin y sin previo aviso el saiyan le dio un patada en las costillas dejando a Krilin inconsciente,Kakaroto miró con una sonrisa retorcida a los guerreros que le miraban impresionados por la velocidad que tenía,Kakaroto volvió a desaparecer poniéndose delante de Picolo con una sonrisa retorcida y sin previo aviso le dio al Nameck un puñetazo en la boca del estomago que hizo que Picolo escupiera sangre y después le propino una patada que le llevó a tierra formando un gran cráter,los dos niños sin pensarlo se lanzaron a Kakaroto, los dos niños lo tenían muy difícil lo poco que atacaba Kakaroto les costaba esquivar el ataque, sin pensarlo Kakaroto le pegó un puñetazo a Trunks que dejó de inmediato su forma saiya-jin para agarrarlo del cabello y lanzar lo contra un edificio, Kakaroto miró a Goten seriamente y pudo observar que el niño se llenaba de rabia al igual que Vegeta

-te pareces a mi-dijo Kakaroto como si nada-pero si fueras mi mocoso serías mas fuerte-Goten se quedó en shock por lo que le dijo su padre y la rabia que tenía desapareció y dio lugar a tristeza y los ojos le brillaban para empezar a llorar-eres una deshonra -y sin mas le puso la mano abierta en su cara acumulando energía y seguidamente se la lanzó enviando a Goten lejos

Gihan con una rapidez asombrosa atacó a Kakaroto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que el saiyan criado en la tierra se enfureció y comenzó atacar a Gohan de seguida apareció Vegeta para ayudar a Gohan, el combate era bastante fuerte pero iba a favor de Kakaroto para ser dos contra él, con un rodillazo en la nuca Kakaroto dejó inconsciente a Gohan

-ahora es tu turno príncipe Vegeta... o quieres que te diga príncipe traidor ja ja ja

-callate... eres una escoria y una deshonra para nuestra raza...por atacar a tu príncipe

-si decir eso te hace feliz... pero el traidor eres tú...ah pero ahora que recuerdo ...si solo quedamos tú y yo ...ni siquiera te mereces el título de príncipe

-ya has acabado mi paciencia-Vegeta con un grito se lanzó para atacar a Kakaroto, este último solo lo esquivaba con una sonrisa engreída que enfurecía a Vegeta ya cansado de "jugar" con el príncipe empezó atacarle sin compasión,Vegeta ya no podía con su cuerpo asta que perdió su transformación, Kakaroto sonrió y lo agarró del pelo y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula soltando lo del pelo y con su rapidez llegó donde Vegeta para darle una patada haciendo que Vegeta hiciera un cráter en la tierra, Kakaroto sonrió y se giró y miró a las mujeres que estaban a fuera de la destrozada Corporación Capsula se des transformó e iba abajar a tierra pero no pudo por una bola de energía que este la esquivó, al mirar a su atacante pudo observar que delante de él había un ser de color rosa bastante rechoncho,Kakaroto lo miró seriamente como analizando lo y después sonrió

-valla otro insecto para poder jugar

-Bu no ha venido a jugar

-acabaré contigo como he hecho con toda esa escoria y después con los humanos que hay allí abajo-que se unió a las mujeres Sr Satan que estaba asustado detrás de su hija

-Bu no va a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie mas -Kakaroto se transformó en súper saiyan nivel dos y empezó atacar a Bu sin piedad, Bu esquivaba como paraba los ataques de su contrincante con dificultad, Kakaroto se asombró cuando le lanzó una bola de energía y le hizo un agujero en el estomago y como si nada se regeneró, esto le enfureció mas a Kakaroto y atacó a Bu, la lucha era bastante fuerte pero se notaba que iba a favor de saiyan , Bu empezó atacarlo y el saiyan pudo notar que el ser de color rosa se cansaba con mucha facilidad, cuando ya lo tenía cansado Kakaroto empezó atacar con mas fuerzas asta que pudo dejarlo sin energías y es cuando el saiyan pudo deshacerse de Bu, con un suspiro Kakaroto se volvió a su estado normal y bajó a tierra en frente de Bulma, Launch, Videl, Sr Satan, Chaos y Chichi, sonrió por las expresiones que tenían en sus caras

-no puede ser-dijo Satan asustado y detrás de su hija-a vencido a todos … y ahora querrás luchar contra mi … por ser el campeón del mundo -a todos le salió una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime

-papa por favor-dijo su hija Videl apenada -no digas esas cosas

-con que tú eres el campeón del mundo-dijo Kakaroto levantando una ceja -ja ja ja que humano mas insignificante

-como te has atrevido hacerles eso a ellos-gritó Bulma-son tus amigos e hijos

-por que son unos insectos -dijo Kakaroto-pero no te preocupes mujer pronto estaréis con ellos

-no sin luchar antes-dijo Videl poniendo se en posición de combate

-Videl que estás loca-dijo Launch

-hija no pienso permitir que hagas tal locura-dijo Satan seriamente pero asustado

-Bulma, Launch y tu también Satan iros de aquí-dijo Chichi como una orden

-Chichi que estás pensando-dijo Bulma preocupada-recuerda que estás embarazada

-lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo Chichi con decisión-pero luche o no luche moriremos a manos de él

-Chichi tiene razón-dijo Videl-será mejor que os vayáis

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-dijo Bulma enfadada por sus dos amigas, pero tenían tanta decisión que aceptó la decisión de ellas-de acuerdo … nos vamos -Bulma, Launch, Chaos y Satan se fueron

-no puedo creer que papa se vaya ido -dijo Videl

-y él es el campeón de artes marciales-dijo Chichi-que decepción

-no os creáis que los voy ha dejar ir a si por que si -dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa

aún no puedo creer que la persona que tenemos delante sea Goku-dijo Videl triste

-no te confíes Videl-advirtió Chichi sin quitarle la mirada a Kakaroto que este hacía lo mismo con ella-si a podido acerles daño a Goten y a Gohan que son sus hijo-con reproche en su voz -nuestros hijos-Kakaroto abrió los ojos como platos-que te hace pensar que no te lo hará a ti -ahora con tristeza-o a mi que soy su esposa-mirando lo con rabia -nunca te lo voy a perdonar Goku eres un maldito asesino sin corazón-Chichi iba a empezar atacarle pero vio como Kakaroto daba pasos hacia atrás lentamente negando con la cabeza desesperada mente

-Chichi sabes que es lo que le pasa?-dijo Videl sin entender lo que le pasaba a Kakaroto

-no-susurró muy flojo Chichi que no pudo escuchar Videl

Yamcha llegó lo mas rápido posible al campo de batalla y aterrizó donde estaba Picolo inconsciente y sin pensarlo le dio una judía mágica al Nameck que este despertó rápida mente poniéndose de pie

-donde está Goku?-preguntó el Nameck

-no lo se acabó de llegar-respondió Yamcha -Karin solo le quedaban cinco judías mágicas

-contactaré telepática mente con Goten y Trunks para que se fusione-dijo Picolo

-pero ellos están heridos-dijo Yamcha

-y para que tienes la judías mágicas-gritó Picolo-para que se las des a los dos niños

-es verdad-dijo Yamcha feliz-y a si aparecerá Gotrunks

-ve -dijo Picolo-a que esperas

-si si ya voy-dijo Yamcha empezando a volar en dirección a donde estaban los cuerpos de Trunks y Goten

-Trunks, Goten me escucháis ...soy Picolo... os hablo telepática mente

-Picolo eres tú-dijo con voz débil Goten

-te escucho Picolo-dijo débil mente Trunks

-Yamcha va a donde estáis vosotros y os dará una judía mágica a cada uno...cuando estéis curados os fusionáis ...de acuerdo-dijo con voz de mando Picolo

-si-dijeron los dos niños a la vez y la comunicación terminó, en ese momento llegó Yamcha donde estaba Trunks

-Trunks...soy Yamcha comete una judía mágica-Yamcha se la metió en la boca y el niño se la comió y todas la heridas desaparecieron y Trunks se puso de pie y de dirigieron donde Goten -Goten ...soy Yamcha tengo una judía mágica comete la -el niño moreno con pelo alborotado se la comió y se puso de pie, Yamcha se dirigió donde Gohan y le dio una judía mágica e hizo lo mismo con Vegeta, fue ha estos dos por que el ladrón del desierto sabía que eran los mas fuertes

-Goten hagamos la fusión

-si Trunks-los dos niños se pusieron en posición para hacer la técnica de la fusión

Kakaroto estaba en el suelo arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza diciendo cosas incoherentes que Videl y Chichi no entendían, Chichi no entendía lo que le pasaba y a paso lento se acercó a su esposo

-Chichi no te acerques no es seguro-gritó Videl-la mujer de pelo largo negro no hizo caso y se acerco y le toco el hombro con cuidado pero una mano se la quitó de inmediato con brusquedad

-no te acerques a mi-gritó Goku -soy un maldito asesino sin corazón

-Goku eres tú-dijo Chichi en un susurro y a la altura del saiyan -has vuelto

-perdoname-dijo Goku quitándose las manos de la cabeza para apoyarlas en el suelo -no entiendo lo que me pasa -Chichi no sabía si creer las palabras y Videl estaba mirando la escena sin entender

-entiendo que no me creas-dijo Goku-pero voy hacer todo lo posible para que no me pueda dominar

-yo...te creo-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa y Goku la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla y ella por este acto cerró los ojos,Goku se puso de pie y Chichi hizo lo mismo, de repente apareció una luz a lo lejos que se desintegró al momento -Goku lo recuerdas todo-el saiyan no respondió y solo afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde había aparecido la luz, en un momento apareció Gotrunks enfrente de Goku, y Videl se fue a esconder por que sabía que habría una lucha peligrosa

-paparapapa aquí esta el gran Gotrunks ...el mas poderosos de todos los tiempos jajaja-señalando a Goku con el dedo de forma amenazante-ahora veras lo poderoso que soy... como puedes ver yo también puede llegar al nivel tres de súper saiyan ja ja ja ves que no eres el único-se percató que al lado de Goku estaba Chichi-mama será mejor que te vayas o si no te aras daño … no me gustaría que pasara eso...estaría una buena temporada castigado...preparate voy a cavar contigo en menos de cinco minutos... ahora que pienso-poniéndose los dedos en la barbilla y pensando-no se que haré con el tiempo que me sobra... bueno ya veré ...-y sacó un espejo no se de donde-no me gusta nada la cara que se me queda con esta transformación...estoy horrible y parezco una persona malvada -a Goku y a Chichi les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza como en el anime-ja ja ja -de repente apareció Picolo enfadado y dando le un golpe en la cabeza-hay Picolo eso dolió

-si no hicierais tantas tonterías no os haría nada

-no son tonterías-dijo Gotrunks -y te tengo que recordar que ahora no somos dos personas somos una ...tienes que hablarnos en singular -se cruzó de brazos

-dejar de de decir...deja de decir estupideces-gritó Picolo enfadado

-de acuerdo... voy acabar con esto ahora... es una pena que hayan tan pocos espectadores-miró seriamente a Goku-voy a enviarte al-pensando-al cielo o al infierno... no lo se … bueno es igual … la cuestión que te enviaré algún lado … preparate que el gran Gotrunks te vencerá

-creo que esto me lo merezco-dijo Goku apenado

-mocoso del demonio-gritó Vegeta enfadado por las estupideces que hacía ese mocoso-quieres acabar con Kakaroto de una vez

-Goten, Trunks -ahora fue Gohan y detrás de él estaba Yamcha-acabar con él, luego tendréis tiempo de jugar

-de acuerdo papa y Gohan -gritó Gotrunks-preparate que voy a empezar atacarte … por que no te transformas?

No lo necesito-gritó Goku y después suspiró con desgana, esto lo notó Vegeta que no le notó la expresión fiera que tenía antes, Goku se puso en posición de combate y Chichi se alejó con preocupación

Continuará.............................


	13. no me dejes

**nota autora: **_he tardado un poco en actualizar espero que me perdonéis... gracias por los comentarios y espero que me sigáis enviando....bueno os dejo con este capitulo y espero que os guste _

Capitulo 13

Goku se puso en posición de combate mirando a Gotenks que tenía una sonrisa de victoria, Yamcha bajó de los cielos para ponerse al lado de Picolo con cara de preocupación mirando a Goku que también pudo notar el cambio que había tenido en su semblante, Vegeta también descendió a tierra poniéndose a la derecha de Goku , por otro lado Goku miraba a Vegeta de reojo por si este decidía atacarle, miró a Gohan que estaba en el aire mirándolo seriamente y con enfado desvió su mirada a Gotenks para estar preparado para el ataque del niño, suspiró con desgano para concentrarse

-como veo que no empiezas atacarme empezaré yo-dijo Gotenks con superioridad -aunque por lo que puedo notar se ve que me tienes miedo ja ja ja-y sin mas el niño empezó atacar con una increíble velocidad que Goku no pudo esquivar el primer golpe que fue enviado a mucha distancia, pero Gotenks fue lo suficiente rápido para ponerse detrás del saiyan puro para darle una patada en la espalda y seguidamente una serie de golpes que Goku no evitaba, Picolo no entendía que le pasaba a Goku por que no se defendía y sobre todo no se transformaba para estar en su nivel, el Namek de repente abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió la mirada a Vegeta que miraba el combate, este al sentirse observado por el Namek le miró afirmando con la cabeza confirmando las dudas de Picolo, Yamcha notó esto entre el príncipe y el Namek y se puso nervioso

-Picolo-dijo Yamcha haciendo que el Namek le prestara atención pero sin desviar la mirada de la pelea-Goku ya es de siempre-Picolo asintió con la cabeza-entonces debemos parar el combate … o si no Gotenks lo matará

-por que crees que Goku no se defiende-dijo Picolo seriamente

-que estás insinuando Picolo

-Goku quiere que le mate para no hacer nada malo a nadie … ahora ha vuelto a ser él … pero él no sabe por cuanto dudará a volver a ser Kakaroto

-típico de Goku-dijo Yamcha tristemente y miró a Gohan que no había escuchado la conversación y seguía viendo el combate con una sonrisa Yamcha suspiró fuertemente y volvió a mirar el combate que Gotenks estaba celebrando su victoria antes de tiempo haciendo poses de victoria

-será mejor que te rindas-dijo Gotenks -ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo soy muy poderoso

-no hay duda que lo eres -dijo Goku respirando fuertemente y con heridas en todo su cuerpo y su ropa desgarrada -no decías que me ibas a eliminar-ahora gritó fuertemente-y a que esperas

-si es lo que quieres, lo haré -gritó Gotenks-ya que has sido malo, haciendo daño a todos … preparado … te voy ha enseñar una súper técnica terrorífica … espero que no tengas miedo a los fantasmas-Gotenks se concentró con los brazos en el pecho en forma de equis, exhaló aire y después lo soltó y apareciendo cinco fantasmas igual que él- ja ja ja que te aparecido eh, no te lo esperabas-mirando a los fantasmas-venga chicos acercarse a mi que os diré el plan-los fantasmas hicieron lo que le ordenaron y los seis hicieron un circulo, los que veían el combate les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza de la forma de actuar de Gotenks

-este maldito niño siempre haciendo payasadas -dijo enfadado Picolo

-mocosos del demonio-fue lo que dijo Vegeta, por otro lado Gohan no soportaba esa situación por que de mientras que el niño se ponía hacer esas cosas el tiempo de la fusión se acababa

-Gotrunks -gritó Gohan que inmediato el niño le miró al igual que Goku -no perdáis tiempo, no veis que el tiempo de la fusión se acaba

-tienes razón hermano-dijo Gotenks nervioso-venga fantasmas debéis de atacar, de acuerdo

-Si-dijeron todos los fantasmas a la vez, Goku miró a los fantasmas que venían atacarle pero lo que mas le sorprendió era la actitud de Gohan

-puede ser esta mi oportunidad-susurró Goku y viendo que cada vez estaban mas cerca Goku no hizo nada para esquivarlos, los fantasmas llegaron a su destino tocando a Goku e inmediatamente hubo una gran explosión, Gotrenks saltaba de alegría e inmediatamente bajó a tierra y miró la nuve de la explosión que estaba desapareciendo y viendo como el cuerpo de Goku descendía a una gran velocidad asta que llegó a tierra formando un gran cráter

-Goku!-todos escucharon el grito de Chichi que corría en dirección al cuerpo de su esposo

-Chichi no vallas-gritó Videl que estaba con ella pero la mujer no la escuchó, todos que estaban en pie en el lugar no hicieron nada por detenerla y en ese momento Gotenks se dividió en Trunks y Goten, Videl se acercó a ellos y al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron el Sr Satan , Launch, Chaoos y Bulma

-Gohan tu padre está … -dijo Videl suavemente

-no-dijo Gohan seriamente sin dejar terminar de hablar a la hija del campeón del mundo-aún está vivo …

-su energía es muy débil-continuó Yamcha cabizbajo -pero no creo que aguante mucho

-vallamos al lugar donde a caído-dijo Picolo empezando andar y los demás lo siguieron

Que pasa con Ten y los demás?-preguntó Chaos

-ellos están inconscientes, sobre vivirán-dijo Picolo

-tendríamos que ir a buscar a Dende para que los cure-dijo Yamcha-ya no quedan judías mágicas

-iré yo-dijo Chaos y se alejó del lugar volando en dirección al mirador

Chichi llegó lo mas rápido que pudo al lugar donde había caído Goku, al verlo en ese estado empezó a llorar y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Goku, ella le tocó la cara suavemente

-por que ha tenido que pasar esto-susurró Chichi llorando cogiendo con las dos manos la mano del saiyan y poniéndoselas en la cara-todo estaba tan bien, y en un segundo todo cambió-en ese momento sintió que la mano de Goku que la tenía cogida se movió lentamente-Goku -este abrió los ojos lentamente

-Chichi-susurró Goku lentamente -me da … gusto … que seas … la última persona … en ver-haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír

-no digas eso Goku … te pondrás bien y todo será como antes

-no llores … por favor … no me gusta … verte … llorar -decía con mucho esfuerzo Goku -es … lo … mejor … debo … morir … para no … hacer … daño a … nadie … y … menos a … ti

-no Goku, no digas eso, te lo suplico-poniendo su cara al lado de la cara de Goku llorando-no me puedes dejar otra vez … no puedes dejarme en mi estado … recuerda que estoy embarazada

-se que … saldrás adelante … como … la última … vez

-no entiendes que él o ella no puede estar sin su padre -dijo Chichi levantando la cabeza para mirarlo

-eres tan … hermosa-dijo Goku cerrando los ojos lentamente y con la respiración tranquila-no olvides … nunca … que … te amo

-yo también te amo-dijo Chichi viendo como cerró los ojos y dejando de respirar -Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-llorando en su pecho y en ese momento llegaron todos al lugar parándose en seco por la escena que tenían delante-no puedes dejarme otra vez, por favor vuelve, Goku despierta por favor, no quiero vivir sin ti, por favor te lo pido no me dejes sola, vuelve mi amor -en esos momentos una mano fina la tocó el hombro haciendo que se gire para mirar a Bulma que estaba llorando, y sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza llorando mas fuerte -por que Bulma dime el por que

-no lo se … solo tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Bulma intentando ser fuerte por su amiga, los demás que estaban en el lugar intentaban aguantar las lágrimas por la escena menos Vegeta y Picolo que estaban serios, Goten sin poder aguantar mas se fue corriendo al cuerpo de su padre para abrazarlo fuertemente y llorando, Gohan por otra parte se le caían las lágrimas sin remediarlo

-papi-dijo Goten llorando-todo fue mi culpa, si no te fuera molestado en tu combate contra el tío Vegeta, ahora estarías bien como siempre-Goten levantó la cabeza para acariciar el rostro de su padre y en ese momento el cuerpo de Goku desapareció -que ha pasado

-no lose-dijo Picolo

-yo os lo puedo explicar -dijo Dende que acababa de llegar con Chaos-pero antes curare a los heridos -sin mas Dende se fue para curar a 18, Ten, Bu y Krilin, pasaron unos diez minutos y Dende volvió al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Goku junto con las cuatro personas que había curado

-Nos puedes explicar Dende-dijo Gohan

-claro-dijo el pequeño Namekiano -lo que pasa es que antes que Goku muriera hablé con Xin para contarle la situación de Goku, y él le explico al otro Dios, bueno la cuestión que Goku no está muerto, está en el planeta supremo, ellos le han enviado allí por que tendrán que hacerle algo para que no vuelva a salir a la luz la parte maligna que tiene

-eso mismo-habló alguien detrás de los guerreros y estos se giraron

-Xin-dijo sorprendido Gohan -que haces aquí

-he venido a buscar a alguien -dijo Xin seriamente

-de quien se trata?-preguntó Trunks

-de la persona que nos va ayudar para que su parte maligna nunca aparezca-dijo Xin

-quieres hablar de quien se trata-dijo enfadado Vegeta arto de tanto rodeo

-de su esposa-dijo Xin algo asustado

-yo -dijo Chichi-por que

-por que cuando quería matar a todos y tuvo la oportunidad contigo no lo hizo-dijo Xin

-no lo hizo por que le dije que estaba embarazada-dijo Chichi tristemente

-yo no creo eso-dijo Xin

-Chichi tienes que hacer cualquier cosa para que venga Goku y si tienes que ir con él adelante-dijo Bulma

-de acuerdo iré contigo -dijo Chichi

-pues entonces tócame que nos vamos a mi planeta-Chichi hizo lo que le dijo Xin y cuando lo tocó los dos desaparecieron

Continuará …………………………………………


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota autora: **aquí otro capitulo lo he subiso tan rápido por que el anterior era el número trece y la verdad es que ese número no me gusta y por eso lo he subido tan rápido ... gracias a todos por enviarme Reviews lo agradezco ... perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía ... y aquí os dejo este capitulo y espero que me digáis si os gusta

hablar saiya-jin: _hablar _

Capitulo 14

Chichi llegó junto con Xin al planeta supremo que allí estaba el Dios de quince generaciones y en el suelo tumbado Goku, la mujer al verlo corrió hacia el cuerpo de su esposo

-Xin debemos de ser rápidos -dijo seriamente el Dios viejo y seguidamente desvió la mirada a la mujer que estaba con el cuerpo de Goku haciendo una sonrisa-que pillín es Goku … no me dijo que tenía una esposa tan hermosa-Chichi miró al anciano y se sonrojó

-por favor antepasado, no es el momento-dijo Xin acercándose al cuerpo de Goku seriamente-debemos comenzar lo antes posible

-no me gusta que me den ordenes muchacho mal agradecido-dijo el viejo seriamente sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Goku concentrándose -será mejor que comencemos

-que es lo que tengo que hacer yo-dijo Chichi seriamente

-te vamos ha enviar a la mente de Goku-dijo el viejo con los ojos cerrados-túmbate al lado de Goku-Chichi lo hizo y Xin se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de ella

-antes de nada debes saber que esto va a ser algo difícil-dijo Xin cerrando los ojos-debes relajarte y tener la mente en blanco

-estoy dispuesta a todo-dijo la mujer morena con seguridad

-cuando estés en su mente te encontrarás con todos los recuerdos de Goku-dijo el viejo-y también con Kakaroto y con Goku al que tú conoces-Chichi se levantó rápidamente para quedar sentada en el césped

-pero como voy a pelear con Kakaroto-dijo Chichi asustada-él es muy fuerte

-para vencer no es necesario pelear … si no luchar con el corazón-dijo el Dios de quince generaciones

-como te he dicho tú has sido la única que has podido luchar contra él sin utilizar la fuerza bruta-dijo Xin-en las dos ocasiones que te has encontrado con él

-eso parece difícil -dijo susurrando Chichi

-solo debes de confiar en ti misma-dijo el viejo Dios -pero nunca aceptes un trato o algo parecido con Kakaroto eso sería tu perdición como la de Goku

-supongamos que logró vencer a Kakaroto, como logró salir de ese lugar y sobre todo como hago para que sea el Goku de siempre

-si vences a Kakaroto, Goku será el de siempre y Kakaroto no volverá aparecer -dijo el Dios viejo-y para salir del lugar Goku te ayudará … y después de que salgas el vivirá

-pero si no logró vencer a Kakaroto-dijo Chichi

-esto es la peor parte-dijo Xin apenado-tú cuerpo morirá y no podrás revivir

-Que-dijo Chichi asombrada-ni siquiera con las bolas de dragón?

-no-dijo Xin-tu espíritu se quedará encerrado en ese lugar y morirá … junto con Goku, se que esto es muy peligroso, pero si lo hemos decidido que lo hagas es por que confiamos en que puedes conseguirlo … -Chichi agachó la cabeza pensando y luego miró a Goku y sonrió

-lo haré-decidió con seguridad Chichi -Goku siempre ha estado para ayudarnos y ahora me toca a mi para ayudarlo a él … lo voy a lograr que no se diga que no he hecho nada para salvarle-tumbándose en el césped con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos-estoy lista, cuando queráis-los dos Dioses se miraron con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo-dijeron los dos a la vez y concentrándose, de la mente de los dos Dioses salió un rayo de electricidad que cuando se juntaron el rayo se dirigió a la frente de Goku y después a la de Chichi, cuando llegó el rayo a la frente de Chichi ella quedó inconsciente sin ningún tipo de movimiento

Mente de Goku

Chichi despertó rápidamente y se levantó mirando el lugar, que había muy en el fondo del lugar un castillo y alrededor de ella casas pequeñas con mala apariencia miró al cielo y se pudo dar cuenta que el cielo era rojizo y con tres lunas llenas de repente pudo escuchar sonidos de gente que hablaban en otro idioma que no entendía, Chichi se giró y pudo ver hombres y muy pocas mujeres que andaban con rapidez hacia ella pero cual fue su sorpresa que no iban hacia ella sino se dirigían hacia el castillo, iban tan deprisa que no se dieron cuenta que estaba en ese lugar pero si la daban golpes por la rapidez en que iban, se fijo como iban vestidos con armaduras similares a la que llevaba Vegeta cuando vino por primera vez a la Tierra y lo que mas la sorprendió es que todos tenían una cola enrollada en la cintura

-son saiya-jins-susurró Chichi para no ser escuchada por nadie-iré donde van, para saber que pasa … menos mal que no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia-Chichi empezó a correr en dirección al castillo, le costó llegar al lugar por que estaba bastante alejado, se metió entre la multitud para ponerse en primera fila y dirigió la mirada donde todos miraban a lo alto del castillo en unos de los balcones, allí había un hombre y un niño, el hombre también tenía una armadura y una capa al igual que el niño, el hombre tenía el pelo en punta con una perilla, Chichi le recordó a Vegeta pero el hombre tenía los semblante mas duro y bastante mas orgulloso, Chichi se fijó en el niño que era idéntico al padre y con la misma seriedad pero hacía que estaba indiferente a todo el embrollo que se había formado, entonces todos los hombres y las pocas mujeres que habían empezaron a gritar

-viva nuestro Rey Vegeta!-gritaron todos los presente, Chichi en ese momento recordó la misión que tenía que hacer

-"tengo que encontrar a Goku para traerlo de vuelta "-pensó la mujer morena saliendo de todo ese embrollo, cuando salió del lugar miró por todas parte-"por donde empiezo a buscar"

-tienes suerte de parecerte a las hembras de mi raza para pasar desapercibida-dijo una voz que provenía de su derecha, Chichi se giró y miró a la persona que la había hablado, fue tan grande su sorpresa de encontrarse en frente suyo a Kakaroto que empezó a retroceder -me tienes miedo mujer-con una sonrisa retorcida

-ya te dije que no tengo miedo de ti

-entonces por que retrocedes-dijo Kakaroto acercándose a la mujer con paso lento -como puedes ver estás en mi planeta natal … y los que están en ese balcón es el Rey de este planeta junto con su descendiente, el príncipe Vegeta, el verdadero, por que el que está en tu mundo no lo es

-como puedes recordar al Rey de tu planeta … a ti te enviaron al planeta Tierra siendo un bebe-dijo Chichi asustada y sin entender

-se ve que el príncipe no habla mucho sobre nosotros … cuando envían bebes a otro planeta la nave espacial te enseña todo sobre nuestro planeta natal, quien gobierna y todas esas cosas

-gracias por la información-dijo sarcásticamente Chichi-tengo cosas que hacer, ahora me voy

-yo de ti me quedaría a escuchar lo que dice el Rey, te puede ayudar para encontrar a la persona que buscas -dijo Kakaroto -pero es una pena no entiendes nuestra lengua saiya-jin

-como sabes que busco a alguien-dijo Chichi encarándolo

-te tengo que recordar que estas en mi mente-dijo Kakaroto poniéndose un dedo en la frente

-estás insinuando que Goku está allí dentro, en el castillo

-escucha y sabrás -dijo Kakaroto mirando al balcón donde estaba el Rey y Chichi hizo lo mismo y escucharon lo que tenía que decir el Rey

-_tengo que deciros es que hemos encontrado a un traidor- _dijo el Rey en saiyan, todos los saiya-jin se sorprendieron y empezaron a murmurar-_pero ya lo hemos capturado … mañana al alba acabaremos con su existencia … lo tenemos encerrado en nuestros calabozos … os lo digo para que sepáis a quien ose estar en contra de vuestro Rey o príncipe su castigo es la muerte … por eso mañana al alba todos en este lugar para que veáis morir al traidor -_y sin mas el Rey y el príncipe se adentraron dentro del castillo, los saiyans que estaban en el lugar a poco a poco dejaron el lugar asta que dejaron a solas a Kakaroto y a Chichi

-dime lo que ha dicho … no entendido nada-dijo Chichi

-eso es tu problema hembra-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa y empezando alejarse

-espera-gritó Chichi acto que hizo que Kakaroto se detuviera

-"no entiendo por que esta mujer insignificante me domine de esta manera "-pensó Kakaroto-que es lo que quieres hembra

-dime que es lo que ha dicho-dijo Chichi acercándose al saiyan enfadada -hablado de Goku verdad

-en ningún momento ha dicho ese nombre-dijo Kakaroto girándose para quedar cara a cara con la mujer morena

-entonces dime lo que ha dicho-exigió la mujer y Kakaroto suspiró con pesar

-hay un traidor, y el Rey lo tiene capturado en los calabozos del castillo-con una sonrisa maliciosa-y mañana al alba lo mataran

-estaba hablando de Goku verdad-dijo Chichi preocupada

-te he dicho que no ha dicho ningún nombre mujer … pero yo de ti iría para saber de quien se trata … hay muchos saiyans que son traidores

-debes de ayudarme-dijo Chichi como una orden y Kakaroto empezó a reírse

--por debería hacerlo?

-por que … -Chichi empezó a pensar el por que tenía que ayudarla y también por que se lo había pedido

-ni lo sueñes-respondió Kakaroto empezando a irse

-por que yo no puedo luchar contra los saiyans-dijo Chichi diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza sabiendo que era verdad, Kakaroto se giró otra vez cansado de esta tontería-no querrás que a una mujer como yo tan atractiva, desvalida y sobre todo embarazada como yo la haga algo los bárbaros de tu raza

-bárbaros eh-dijo Kakaroto acercándose a la mujer-me habías convencido pero como soy un bárbaro no lo haré -y sin mas se fue volando del lugar

-espera -gritó Chichi para que se detuviera pero vio que despareció por los cielos y suspiró-idiota saiya-jin … ahora como haré para entrar al castillo -mirando y caminando hacia el castillo -hay un guardia … tendré que distraerle con algo -Chichi se acercó al guardia que estaba es la puerta de la entrada del castillo y el saiyan la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa

-_mira que tenemos aquí-_dijo el guardia en el idioma saiya-jin, al ver la cara de Chichi de no haber entendido nada el se acercó a la mujer que esta se puso en posición de combate-debes de ser de otro planeta para no haberme entendido, seguro que debes de ser otra hembra para el airen del Rey-mirando alrededor viendo que estaba ella sola-donde está la persona que te ha vendido-Chichi le miró y pensó que le seguiría la corriente

-me ha enviado a mi sola-dijo Chichi con voz seductora-podrías dejarme entrar y a si podré ir donde el Rey

-es extraño que te envíe sola-dijo el guardia pensativo pero al instante sonrió-vale te llevaré a un lugar … pero antes de llevarte ante la presencia del Rey … nos divertiremos los dos -Chichi puso cara de espanto y negó con la cabeza rápidamente para conseguir su objetivo y se acercó seductoramente al guardia

-y a donde me vas a llevar

-aún sitio donde nadie nos molestará … en los calabozos allí solo están los prisioneros y el guardia … le convenceré para que cambiemos y a si los dos nos divertiremos de lo lindo

-me encanta el lugar que has escogido … venga vamos no puedo esperar-el guardia con una sonrisa entró al castillo seguido por Chichi, estuvieron andando durante un rato asta que llegaron a una puerta que había otro guardia saiyan, el primer guardia se acercó a este y le dijo algo al oído y sonrió y abrió la puerta, al entrar Chichi vio unas escaleras y el lugar era bastante oscuro cogió valor y bajó las escaleras asta llegar al final que había otro guardia, el guardia que estaba en la puerta del palacio se acercó al guardia de los calabozos acercándose a su oído y este sonrió y se fue del lugar, el primer guardia abrió la puerta y Chichi vio que era un lugar oscuro y sucio le dio pánico lo que veía y respirando fuertemente para tranquilizarse y mirar al saiyan que tenía al lado que estaba viéndola con lujuria, Chichi miró el suelo sucio del lugar y vio que en el suelo había un palo de hierro y sonrió

-será mejor que empecemos a divertirnos mujer

-claro, pero lo haremos a mi manera, de acuerdo-dijo Chichi acercándose a su oído-quiero que te pongas de espalda y te apoyes en esa pared-el saiyan hizo lo que le ordeno Chichi, ella sin pensarlo cogió el palo de hierro y sin pensarlo le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al saiyan que estaba cara la pared dejándolo inconciente, la mujer sonrió y cogió las llaves que le había dado el guardia que estaba en ese lugar, y sin pensarlo fue mirando cada celda que dentro de estas estaban los prisioneros mal heridos y por lo que pudo ver la mujer eran de otro planeta, llegó a la última celda y miró el interior que había un hombre que ella reconoció como Goku con una sonrisa con la llaves intentó abrir la celda, como habían muchas llaves le costó encontrar la correcta asta que al fin la encontró y abrió la puerta entrando apresurada al interior de la celda asta que se puso delante de Goku de rodillas que él estaba mal herido sentado en el suelo con las manos agarradas en la pared y con la cabeza agachado, Chichi lo movió para que reaccionase pero fue imposible, rápidamente se volvió a levantar para coger las llaves que estaba en la cerradura de la puerta, una vez que las cogió volvió donde estaba Goku y se puso de rodilla intentando encontrar la llave correcta para poder liberar a Goku de las manos que las tenía atadas con cadenas en la pared, al no encontrar la llave Chichi las tiró al suelo fuertemente sin saber que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue mover con brusquedad por los hombros el cuerpo de Goku -Goku despierta … tenemos de salir de este lugar, vamos cariño despierta … no puede ser que estés muerto, si Kakaroto esta vivo tu también debes de estarlo

-mujer que haces con el traidor-dijo una voz desagradable detrás de Chichi, ella lo miró y era el guardia antes de bajar las escaleras, ella se puso de pie-ya entiendo, has dejado inconsciente a mi compañero para llegar al traidor, pagarás por tu osadía -Chichi se asustó por que el guardia la iba atacar, ella rápidamente se puso en posición de combate pero inmediatamente el guardia cayó al suelo, Chichi miró quien la había ayudado y se sorprendió al ver a Kakaroto

-no te preocupes por este guardia ni por el otro-dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa y bastante serio-están muertos

-por que me has ayudado?-preguntó Chichi

-por que eres una terrícola débil-la mujer se enfadó-pero con muchas agallas

-ya que has venido, ayúdame a quitarle estas cadenas-dijo Chichi dándole la espalda a Kakaroto y poniéndose nuevamente cogiendo las cadenas de las manos de Goku y haciendo fuerza para romperlas

-que me darías a cambio-dijo Kakaroto poniéndose a la altura de la mujer y hablándola en el oído y ella se giró con brusquedad con enfadó

-ya lo haré yo sola

-no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo-poniendo Kakaroto su mano derecha donde la mujer tenía sus dos manos y sin mas estiró de las cadenas rompiéndolas haciendo que Goku se libere de la prisión

-gracias -dijo Chichi con una sonrisa

-de a partir de ahora es lo mas difícil … los guardias reales sabe que alguien ha venido a liberarle-dijo Kakaroto

-Goku, cariño, despierta-dijo Chichi suavemente -tenemos que salir de aquí, yo no puedo hacerlo sola-la mujer lo movía suavemente para que despertara,

-vale tanto la pena que arriesgues tu vida por él-dijo Kakarotto apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados-Chichi lo miró con enfado

-claro-dijo Chichi volviendo a mirar a Goku-él es mi esposo, y el padre de mis hijos-en ese momento Goku empezó abrir los ojos -Goku, que alegría que estés despierto-dijo feliz la mujer abrazándolo pero inmediatamente Goku deshizo el abrazo para mirarla

-que haces aquí-dijo Goku seriamente y poniéndose de pie lentamente y vio a Kakaroto apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa maliciosa mirándolo -tú

-te sorprende verme otra vez-dijo Kakaroto acercándose a ellos-no estás en muy buenas condiciones … y deberías de darle las gracias a esa hembra-Chichi se enfadó por la forma en que se dirigió a ella

-no me llames a si … tengo un nombre

-guárdate tus fuerzas mujer-dijo Kakaroto dirigiendo la mirada al igual que Goku y Chichi a la puerta por que había sentido un ruido-creo que mañana al alba habrá dos muertes en vez de una

-tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Chichi acercándose a Kakaroto -ayúdanos a salir de este lugar

-no soy vuestro taxista -dijo Kakaroto y la miró -bueno si me das algo a cambio

-no es el momento para esto-dijo Chichi-si no haces algo nos cogerá a los tres

-yo tengo una técnica que puedo irme de este lugar en un santiamén -dijo Kakaroto-cosa que vosotros no, por que él esta demasiado débil

-no entiendo por que te compartas a si-dijo Chichi

-mujer, sabes que cuando te enfadas me atraes sexualmente mas-dijo Kakaroto haciendo que Chichi se sonrojo y Goku le mirara seriamente

-no te voy a permitir que te acerques a mi esposa- dijo Goku enfadado

-eso no depende de ti-dijo Kakaroto -depende de mi … te tengo que recordar que tú y yo somos la misma persona? … además te recuerdo que estás dentro de mi mente mujer … y te puedo asegurar que no juegues con fuego con los saya-jins por que te quemarás, asta te podrías que dar aquí tu espirito para toda la existencia y él desaparecerá del mundo de los vivos como en este … os sacó de aquí con una condición

-no -dijo Goku seriamente-yo puedo vencer a esos guardias

-ni siquiera quieres escuchar el trato-dijo Kakaroto

-no -dijo Goku -como has dicho tú y yo somos la misma persona y se lo que quieres

-como quieras, pero llegará el momento que la mujer vendrá a mi para que os ayude o la ayude … y para eso estaré esperando-dijo Kakaroto poniéndose los dos dedos en la frente desapareciendo del lugar y Goku miró seriamente a Chichi

-podrías a ver dejado que dijera las condiciones para ayudarnos-dijo Chichi molesta, Goku la cogió de los hombros mirándola seriamente que esto a la mujer la asustó

-nunca Chichi, aceptes nada de lo que te proponga-dijo Goku -si no nunca podrás salir de este lugar y él habrá ganado

-pero por que? … y si salgo de aquí será contigo

-él en el fondo soy yo

-eso ya lo se

-pues él tiene todo mis recuerdos como sentimientos y puede hacer cualquier cosa para acercarse a ti y con eso el ganará … seguramente Xin y el Dios viejo te han traído aquí verdad-Chichi confirmó con la cabeza -ellos no te dijeron que no te acerques a él

-ahora que recuerdo me dijeron que no aceptara nada de lo que me proponga, y también que debo de actuar con el corazón, que la fuerza bruta aquí no va a servir de mucho

-exacto … ahora nos iremos de aquí … con las pocas fuerzas que tengo podré utilizar la transmisión instantánea-dijo Goku poniéndose los dedos en la frente y tocando a Chichi y al momento desaparecieron del lugar

Continuará ………………………..

Gracias por leerlo

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU **


	15. que está pasando

Nota autora: aquí tenéis otro capitulo ya que da poco para el final de la historia seguramente un capitulo mas o dos ... os dejo con el capitulo y perdonar por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 15

Goku y Chichi aparecieron en el bosque y alejado del castillo real, de repente Goku cayó al suelo sentándose con brusquedad por lo mal herido que estaba

-Goku te encuentras bien?-preguntó su esposa con preocupación

-si, he estado en peores condiciones-el saiyan miró a su esposa seriamente-no debías de haber venido … es peligroso para ti

-Goku solo lo he hecho para poder librarte de ese …

-no creo que se pueda conseguir-bajando la vista al suelo con expresión de derrota -él es muy poderoso y astuto

-por que te comportas a si-Goku miró a Chichi-tú nunca renuncias a la victoria y ahora que haces, decir que no puedes con él … te tengo que recordar que Kakaroto y tú sois las mismas personas, tú debes conocerlo mejor que nadie, solo debes encontrar su punto débil

-como si fuera tan fácil-dijo Goku intentando levantarse

-Goku lo primero que tenemos que hacer es curarte todas esas heridas -ayudando a su marido a levantarse

-si, lo se, pero no se como

-quien sois vosotros-dijo una voz infantil y el matrimonio miró hacia donde salió la voz, los dos se sorprendieron al ver a un niño de unos siete u ocho años de edad, tenía el pelo largo con una mirada seria puedo ver que tú eres un saiyan-dirigiéndose a Goku-pero tú

-claro que lo soy-dijo Chichi rápidamente

-y donde tienes tu cola mujer-dijo el niño

-pues-Chichi se puso nerviosa pensando en lo que tenía que decir-tuve un problema con ella y me la cortaron

-típico de una mujer débil -respondió el niño y miró a Goku y se acercó a él-te pareces a mi padre, pero no lo eres … que te pasó?

-me atacaron-respondió Goku observando al niño de arriba abajo por que le recordaba a alguien

-seguro que fueron soldados de ese Frezzer -dijo el niño con rencor-es un maldito cobarde

-podrías ayudarnos para curar a Goku?-dijo Chichi

-tú nombre no es saiya-jin -dijo el niño cambiando su expresión a la que tenía al principio-es igual … mi madre es científica … y ha inventado algo para que las heridas se curen al momento

-podrías ir, y decirla que nos ayude-dijo Chichi con un hilo de esperaza que en donde se encontraban podría a ver personas que los ayudasen

-lo intentaré … no os marchéis de aquí, ahora vuelvo-y sin mas el niño se fue

-que suerte que aparecido ese niño-dijo Chichi con alegría

-creo que ese niño es Radix-dijo Goku

-que-dijo Chichi-estás seguro que es tu hermano mayor … entonces estamos en problemas … lo que nos faltaba

-Parece diferente

-puede ser por que es un niño-dijo Chichi sacando sus conclusiones -Goku será mejor que te sientes y descanses

-tú también deberías de hacer lo mismo

-por que lo dices, yo no estoy cansada

-pero estás embarazada-dijo Goku con una sonrisa -sabes, me hace muy feliz que vayamos ha tener otro hijo

-de veras -dijo feliz Chichi ya que nadie por lo que pasaba la había felicitado por el embarazo-me alegra que te haga feliz al tener otro hijo

-por que debe de ser un niño, puede ser una niña

-la verdad a mi me gustaría una niña-dijo Chichi sentándose en el suelo pero antes ayudó a Goku para que lo hiciera también

-seguro que los chicos están muy contentos por tener un nuevo hermano

-lo mas seguro es que si-dijo Chichi con tristeza, y en ese momento vino el niño con una mujer morena bastante fina al parecer pero con expresión seria en su rostro, pero lo que llamó mas la atención de la mujer al matrimonio fueron sus ojos que eran de color violetas

-mama estos son los saiyan que he encontrado, y el hombre está herido-dijo el niño a su madre cuando estaban delante de Goku y Chichi-podrías utilizar lo que has inventado con el hombre para saber si funciona -la mujer no dijo nada solo los miró y después sonrió y se acercó a la cara de Goku

-serás mi conejillo de indias -dijo la mujer sacando una jeringuilla-dame tu brazo-Goku no hizo ningún movimiento por que al ver la jeringuilla se quedó en shock y con la cara palida-oye que te pasa

-es que le tiene pánico a las inyecciones-contestó Chichi

-típico de los hombres, de lo mas insignificante tienen miedo -dijo la mujer aguantándose las ganas de reír y cogiéndole el brazo y sin pensarlo se la inyectó, Goku al sentir el pinchazo gritó, Chichi se tapó los oídos al igual que la mujer y el niño empezó a reír con una sonora carcajada

-eres un cobarde-dijo el niño aguantándose la risa

-no es culpa mía que le tenga pánico a la inyecciones -contestó Goku y de repente notó que todas sus heridas desaparecían al momento y recuperaba todas sus fuerzas -estoy curado-con alegría

-mama, ha funcionado-dijo el niño

-pues claro-dijo la mujer -ahora que se que funciona tendré que ir a ver al mismo Rey para comentarle mi gran logro-y empezó a marcharse del lugar-vamos Radix, tenemos que ir a palacio

-si mama-dijo el niño marchándose del lugar dejando a Goku y a Chichi a solas

-Goku-dijo Chichi-esa mujer es tu madre

-si, siempre quise conocerla

-pero como Kakaroto sabe como era su madre-dijo Chichi

-no lo se … es igual, debemos encontrar a Kakaroto

-si -dijo Chichi-tenemos que salir de este lugar

-dudo que eso pase-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y los dos se giraron y vieron a Kakaroto-no entendéis que estáis en mi mente y el que manda soy yo-Chichi se enfadó por la arrogancia de ese hombre

-y yo te digo que también estamos en la mente de Goku-dijo Chichi

-de verás crees que él va ha poder vencerme-dijo Kakaroto acercándose a los dos -supongamos que me vence mujer, que crees que pasaría

-saldríamos de este lugar-dijo Chichi con firmeza

-ja ja ja no me hagas reír mujer-dijo Kakaroto mirando a Chichi-eso nunca pasaría, no te han contado que para salir de aquí no hace falta vencerme en un combate-ahora miró a Goku-se ve que no le has contado y si se lo has contado, eso significa que eres bastante torpe para entender por no decir tonta

-quien te crees para decirme tonta-enfadada Chichi por ese comentario

-ahora que estoy recuperado de mis heridas, podremos hacer un combate-dijo Goku con seguridad

-esos dos mocosos fusionados son fuertes, y te dejaron bastante mal-dijo Kakaroto-y el otro mocoso, como se llama, ya recuerdo, Gohan, ese creo que te fuera matado, que hijo hace eso a un padre

- si él se comportaba a si conmigo es por tu culpa-dijo Goku enfadado

-es que no entiendes que yo soy tú-dijo Kakaroto-soy el que vino a la tierra por primera vez siendo un bebe, pero un golpe en la cabeza me hizo olvidar todo, entiende de una vez lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo-mirando a Chichi-es mío

-nunca-gritó Goku-vas a tener lo que es mío, por que tú y yo somos personas diferentes

-si piensas a si-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Kakaroto y Goku se transformó en súper saiyan nivel dos -tendré que acabar con tigo-transformándose también en súper saiyan nivel dos, Goku empezó a tacar a Kakaroto con todas sus fuerzas y rapidez pero algo andaba no lograba darle ningún golpe no entendía el por que pero no se iba a rendir, asta que Kakaroto con una rapidez asombrosa se puso detrás de Goku agarrándolo por el cuello, Goku no podía deshacerse del agarre asta que Kakaroto le dio un codazo en la boca del estomago y perdiendo la transformación y cayendo al suelo, Kakaroto tenía una sonrisa engreída en su cara-es todo lo que puedes hacer, Goku-seguidamente Kakaroto miró a Chichi y se dirigió a ella

-Chichi vete de aquí lo mas rápido que puedas-gritó Goku, sin pensarlo la mujer obedeció a lo que le dijo su esposo, la mujer corría sin mirar atrás asta que llegó a un lugar donde había una cueva y se dirigió a ella, pero cual fue su mala suerte que Kakaroto estaba en la entrada de esta, Chichi al verlo se paro e iba intentar correr por otro lado

-no ves que es una tontería correr, es una perdida de energía -dijo Kakaroto y la mujer se paro sabiendo que tenía razón el hombre y se giró para verlo - a si me gusta que me hagas caso -Kakaroto ando hacia ella y Chichi sin pensarlo lo empezó atacar con todas sus fuerzas, asta que Kakaroto la estampó contra la pared y agarrándola las dos manos en la pared -ahora no tienes escapatoria … entiende que eres mía

-nunca-fue lo que dijo Chichi-suéltame o si no …

-o si no que-dijo Kakaroto mirándola de arriba abajo con deseo, y sin mas la besó en los labios Chichi se resistía pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para salir del agarre que la tenía aprisionada, si que le recordaba este hombre que la estaba besando a Goku pero sabía que no era él, este era un asesino, hizo daño a sus amigos, hijos y esposo y por eso mismo lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas pero al no poder salir del agarre lo único que podía hacer al que no quisiera era llorar

Por otro lado Goku se recuperó y se levantó para ir a buscar a Chichi se puso los dedos en la frente para marcharse de lugar pero una voz lo detuvo

-creo que vas ha necesitar ayuda-Goku miró a la persona que habló y era la mujer que le había curado que estaba con el niño

-eso mismo, hermano menor-dijo el niño

-como sabes que …

-es simple Ka … digo Goku -dijo la mujer-estamos en tu mente que es la misma que la de Kakaroto, entonces sabemos que tú eres mi futuro hijo y que la mujer que estaba contigo es tu compañera … será mejor que vallamos

-con mas ayuda tengas mejor-dijo Radix-él es una mala persona, prefiero como hermano a Goku que a Kakaroto

-por que tú fuiste quien mató a Frezzer -continuó la mujer-como a los demás enemigos, y es ese el hijo que quiero tener-Giku sonrió

-entonces tocarme y en seguida estaremos donde está Chichi y Kakaroto-Radix como su madre tocaron a Goku y de inmediato desaparecieron del lugar

Kakaroto estaba besando a Chichi y de inmediato notó una bola de energía que fue dirigida hacia ellos, sin pensarlo dejó de besar a la mujer, la cogió y saltó por losares para esquivarla e inmediatamente llegaron a tierra donde soltó a Chichi

-no te preocupes mujer … luego continuaremos con lo que estábamos haciendo -dijo Kakaroto y miró a su atacante que era un niño y con él estaba una mujer y Goku- lo que puedo ver es que queréis jugar, pues juguemos -Kakaroto se lanzó a sus tres atacantes, Goku se transformó en súper saiyan nivel tres y empezó atacarle al igual que el niño y la mujer, Kakaroto también se transformó en súper saiyan nivel tres, Goku y sus dos compañeros lo estaban pasando mal recibían mas golpes que Kakaroto asta que este sin pensarlo los derribó dejándolos en el suelo mal heridos, Kakaroto los miró con despreció y se des transformó a su estado normal y miró a Chichi, la mujer estaba asustada viendo como ese hombre que tenía delante suyo había derrotado a tres saiya-jins sin problemas, Kakaroto fue hacia ella con una sonrisa pensando que teniéndola a ella él habría ganado, Chichi tenía miedo de lo que la podría suceder y empezó a llorar y miró a Goku y esto la entristeció mas que causó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos con mas rapidez, no podía moverse por el miedo que la recorría por el cuerpo, Kakaroto al verla llorar se paró observándola con los ojos bien abiertos, lo único que le vino a Kakaroto es que no le gustaba verla llorar y menos por Goku y sin mas se arrodillo pesadamente en el suelo, el cuerpo de Kakaroto empezó a parpadear y Chichi no entendía lo que pasaba pero una gran rabia se apoderó de ella

-como has podido hacerles daño-gritó Chichi aún con lagrimas y Kakaroto no respondía-ella es tu madre, y ese niño es tu hermano, si eres capaz de hacerte daño a ti mismo normal que se lo hagas a todas las persona, eres un ser sin corazón, te odio, me has escuchado TE ODIO -en ese momento el cuerpo de Goku empezó a parpadear al igual que el Kakaroto, que este último lo hacía con mas rapidez, de repente empezó a temblar todo el lugar y con un fuerte viento, Chichi por la fuerza de viento cayó al suelo, miró al lugar donde estaban la mujer y el niño y ya no estaban, miró a donde estaba Goku y de repente se esfumó del lugar-GOKU!-gritó Chichi al ver lo que le pasó a su esposo, miró a Kakaroto y le pasó lo mismo, la mujer se asustó no sabía lo que pasaba y se miró las manos y empezó ella a parpadear con rapidez, y de la nada todo ese lugar desapareció

Continuará …………………….

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo .... gracias por los comentarios que recibo es que esta historia me cuesta mucho desarroyarla y espero recibir alguno mas

Que paséis un grandísimo día

**MILK GOKU **


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota autora: **este es el último capitulo y espero que os guste el final ... os dejo con el capitulo

Capitulo 16

Chichi abrió los ojos lentamente notó que estaba tumbada en un lugar cómodo giró la cabeza hacia el lado y pudo ver que estaba tumbada en la hierva, de repente recordó lo ocurrido y se levantó quedando sentada en el césped, miró a su derecha y se asombró a la que vio, hay en frente suyo estaba su casa abrió sus ojos y se levantó del suelo restregándose los ojos, parecía que comenzaba un nuevo día

-esto es un sueño-dijo Chichi sin entender

-no lo es-dijo una voz que la mujer morena reconoció al instante y girándose para verlo

-Goku!-dijo la mujer con alegría y abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando y Goku la correspondió

-no llores Chichi, no me gusta verte llorar -los dos se separaron del abrazo y ella se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió

-no entiendo lo que ha pasado -dijo Chichi

-lo que ha pasado es que has vencido a Kakaroto

-yo! Pero como

-para vencerlo no era necesario la fuerza sino el corazón

-entonces él no volverá aparecer

-espero que no-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-entonces estamos en casa?

-no, aún estamos en mi mente, por eso estamos en este lugar

-y como vamos ha salir de este lugar?-dijo Chichi con preocupación-los dos Dioses dijeron que si vencíamos a Kakaroto tú sabrías como salir de aquí

-sígueme-dijo Goku agarrando la mano de su esposa y llevándola hacia la casa, los dos entraron a la casa y Goku la llevó a la habitación del matrimonio, al entrar pudieron ver a un hombre y una mujer durmiendo placidamente, Chichi vio que eran ellos dos y ella sonrió, ahí en la cama estaban un Goku abrazando a su esposa como si tuviera miedo que se fuera y a una Chichi durmiendo en el pecho de su marido-estos momentos de la mañana hacen que mi vida tenga mucho sentido -Goku miró a su esposa y ella hizo lo mismo-te amo, mi amor-acariciando la mejilla de su esposa

-yo también te amo-dijo Chichi, Goku se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios asta que poco a poco el beso tuvo mas fuerza, los dos se separaron asta que necesitaron aire para respirar y volvieron a mirar a la cama donde estaban ellos mismos dormidos placidamente -Goku como vamos hacer para volver-Goku sonrió

-solo ponte al lado de tu yo y yo haré lo mismo con mi yo-el saiyan se dirigió al lado de la cama donde estaba su yo, Chichi al ver que su esposo se puso al lado de su yo ella hizo lo mismo, la mujer se asustó cuando se acercó a la cama por que la mujer que estaba acostada se movió-ahora solo tienes que poner tu mano en la frente de ella

-solo es eso-dijo Chichi incrédula que fuera tan sencillo y Goku afirmó con la cabeza, los dos como si estuvieran sincronizados pusieron su mano en la frente del hombre y la mujer que estaban durmiendo, cuando la pusieron sintieron una fuerza que los absorbía, Chichi entró en pánico pero miró a Goku que estaba muy tranquilo esto hizo que se tranquilizara, y la fuerza que los quería absorber los absorbió

Fin de la mente de Goku

Chichi despertó y se sentó y miró el lugar, pudo ver claramente a los dos Dioses bailando de alegría y felicitándola por haberlo conseguido, la mujer miró a su lado y vio a Goku tumbado en el suelo esto la inquietó y sin pensarlo empezó a mecer a Goku con suavidad, asta que logró que el saiyan hiciera algún movimiento, Goku despertó adolorido y con dificultadse sentó, y de repente pudo notar unos brazos finos le rodeaban el cuello, pero lo que le mas le gustó fue el aroma que desprendía la persona que lo abrazaba, supo inmediatamente que era su esposa, ella se separó del abrazo para ponerse de pie, Goku quiso hacer lo mismo pero le dolían todos los huesos

-espera Goku -dijo Xin acercándose al saiyan -yo te curaré-el Dios puso sus manos en el cuerpo de Goku y le curó al instante, cuando Xin se separó del saiyan este se levantó

-muchas gracias Xin-dijo Goku con una sonrisa, el Dios mas joven solo sonrió, y en ese momento el Dios de quince generaciones se acercó también

-me alegra que estés de vuelta muchacho-dijo el Dios viejo

-yo también me alegro -dijo Goku sonriendo

-tienes una esposa muy valiente Goku-dijo Xin

-por eso me casé con ella-dijo Goku mirando a su esposa que esta se sonrojó

-no me dijiste que tenías una esposa tan bonita-dijo enfadado el Dios viejo

-por favor ante pasado-recriminó Xin pero el Dios de quince generaciones hizo que no le escuchó

-esperó que se ella la cita que me ofreciste -Goku se puso pálido

-que quiere decir con eso este señor, Goku -dijo Chichi enfadada

-ella no es -dijo Goku nervioso-es Bulma

-le ofreciste a este señor a nuestra amiga Bulma-dijo Chichi indignada

-pero fue por una buena causa -se defendió Goku

-eso mismo-dijo el Dios viejo-yo le sacaría los poderes ocultos a su hijo Gohan y yo tendría una cita con una mujer madurita de buen ver … y también se tendría que dejar tocar el trasero y los pechos … como las fotos sexy

-QUE!-gritó Chichi-Goku como pudiste hacerle ese tipo de tratos con este viejo pervertido

-oye un respeto-dijo enfadado el Dios viejo

-es que era la única solución para vencer al monstruo Buu-dijo Goku con las manos en la cara juntas -perdóname, si -Chichi suspiró fuertemente y se tranquilizó

-entonces-dijo Chichi para cambiar de tema-Kakaroto no volverá aparecer?

-no-dijo Xin con seriedad-él está destruido en la mente de Goku

-eso me tranquiliza mucho-dijo Chichi

-A mi también -dijo Goku

-será mejor que volvamos-dijo Chichi-seguro que todos estarán preocupados

-de acuerdo-dijo Goku con algo de tristeza queque notada por los presentes

-Goku no se preocupe-dijo Xin para animar al saiyan-todos comprenden que no eras tú, por a si decirlo

-si, él tiene razón-dijo Chichi-ellos son tus amigos de la infancia y lo entienden al igual que tus hijos -Goku le dio una sonrisa a su esposa

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Goku poniéndose los dedos en la frente y su esposa se acercó a él-adiós Xin, adiós Dios viejo-y los dos desaparecieron del planeta supremo

En el planeta Tierra

Los guerreros estaban a fuera de lo que quedaba de la Corporación Capsula algo nerviosos por que no sabían lo que estaba pasando

-cuando pase cuatro mese podremos pedir el deseo al dragón que reconstruya esta ciudad y que resuciten a las personas que ha matado Goku-dijo Bulma con tristeza-menos mal que papa y mama no estaban en casa y se encontraban en un viaje, les llamaré para que se cojan unas vacaciones … la pregunta es donde viviremos durante estos cuatro meses?

-podríais venir a casa-dijo feliz Goten-seguro que a mama no le importará y a si Trunks y yo podremos jugar

-si -dijo Trunks feliz-sería divertido ir a vivir a la casa de Goten

-estos niños de lo malo hace que la pequeñas cosas les hagan feliz-murmuró Krilin

-me gustaría saber lo que está pasando-dijo Yamcha mirando al cielo

-a mi también me gustaría saber-dijo Ten

-bueno si Chichi no tiene ningún problema iremos los tres a vivir a su casa-dijo Bulma

-ni lo sueñes mujer-dijo enfadado Vegeta-yo no pienso vivir durante cuatro meses en la casa de Kakaroto

-Vegeta tienes que entender-dijo Bulma de la misma actitud que su esposo-no tenemos un sitio donde vivir

-pues os vais a vivir vosotros dos-dijo Vegeta

-pues claro que nos iremos a vivir allí-dijo Bulma-y si tú no vienes dormirás en el sofá durante una buena temporada-Vegeta iba a responder pero no pudo una voz de hombre se escuchó

-no creo que sea nada cómodo dormir en un sofá Vegeta-todos miraron donde provenía la voz y vieron a Goku y a Chichi

-Chichi-dijo Bulma feliz al verla y fue abrazar a su amiga, al darse cuenta que al lado de la mujer morena estaba Goku se asustó y se retiró un poco

-Bulma-dijo Chichi-él es Goku -Bulma miraba incrédula-de veras que es él

-vale te creo-dijo Bulma

-entonces Kakaroto eres el de siempre-dijo Vegeta

-te he dicho muchas veces Vegeta que no me gusta que me llames a si

-tengo que recordarte que un día atrás te gustaba que te llamaran a si -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-pero ese no era …

-papa, de veras que eres el de siempre-Goku no pudo acabar lo anterior por que Goten se acercó a él con los ojos vidriosos

-claro que si Goten-Goku se puso a la altura de su hijo menor con una sonrisa

-y no volverás a ser malo-siguió el niño ahora llorando, Goku negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó

-Kakaroto está destruido -dijo Goku acabando de abrazar a su hijo menor -no volverá aparecer

-papa, yo-dijo Gohan tímidamente, Goku se acercó a su hijo mayor

-el que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, hijo y ha vosotros también -dijo Goku-se que no es excusa que yo no sabía lo que hacia pero …

-no papa-dijo Gohan-yo lo único que hecho es atacarte en vez de ayudarte … soy un mal hijo

-no digas eso Gohan-dijo Goku-eres el mejor hijo que yo podría desear -Gohan sonrió y su padre hizo lo mismo

-Goku que feliz soy que seas el de siempre-dijo Krilin

-digo lo mismo -siguió Yamcha

-gracias chicos-dijo Goku

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos al mirador-dijo Picolo

-tienes razón Picolo … me alegra que seas el de siempre Goku-dijo Dende empezando a volar detrás de Picolo

-nosotros también no vamos-dijo18

-bueno chicos ya nos veremos-dijo Krilin empezando a volar para alcanzar a su esposa

-Chaos y yo también nos vamos-y los dos se fueron

-Yo también-dijo Yamcha marchándose del lugar volando

-bueno papa-dijo Videl-nosotros también nos vamos -sacando una capsula que apareció un aéreo coche -Luanch, vienes con nosotros

-claro-dijo la chica de doble personalidad subiéndose en el coche con el Sr Satan, Bu y Videl y se fueron, en ese lugar desolado quedaron las familias de los dos saiyans puros

-será mejor que nos marchemos -dijo Chichi y Goku se acercó a su esposa y la agarró de la cintura y empezaron a volar a la montaña Paoz seguidos por los dos niños y Gohan

-que no me vas a llevar Vegeta

-por que no vas con uno de esos artefactos que construyes?

-por que está todo destruidos

-de acuerdo mujer-dijo Vegeta agarrando a su esposa por la cintura y empezando a volar, rápidamente alcanzó a Goku y a los demás y se puso al lado del otro saiyan

-Chichi-dijo Bulma

-dime Bulma

-no te había felicitado por tu embarazo

-ah, muchas gracias -dijo Chichi

-Vegeta no estás contento que Goku vuelva a ser otra vez padre-dijo Bulma

-no me agrada que Kakaroto tenga mas descendencia-dijo Vegeta de mala gana-y di otro comentario y te suelto

-no te digo nada por que en este momento no estoy en una situación cómoda-dijo Bulma, al cabo de volar durante un rato aterrizaron en la casa de Goku

-Trunks vamos a mi cuarto-dijo Goten-para poder jugar

-vamos-dijo Trunks y los dos niños se adentraron a la casa

-voy a mi cuarto a descansar-dijo Gohan

-espera Gohan-dijo Chichi-de mientras ellos estén aquí en casa tu deberás dormir en la habitación con los niños

-Que!-dijo Gohan y observó la sonrisas de Vegeta y su padre-no tengo mas remedio verdad … bueno pero igualmente iré a mi cuarto para descansar-y Gohan se adentró a la casa

-Bulma que te parece si preparamos algo de comer para celebrar que vamos a vivir durante una temporada en casa-dijo Chichi con alegría

-de acuerdo-dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a la casa seguida por Chichi-vosotros dos, nada de peleas

-Vegeta que te parece si entramos y descansamos un poco-dijo Goku marchándose a la casa seguido por Vegeta

Los cuatro meses pasaron muy deprisa menos para Vegeta claro está, las bolas de dragón se activaron y fueron a buscarlas una vez reunidas invocaron al dragón y pidieron como deseo que la ciudad se reconstruyera y que las personas que habían muerto resucitaran, la familia del príncipe de los saiyan se fueron a su casa a vivir, pasaron tres meses y Chichi tuvo una niña muy parecida a su madre pero con los ojos de color violeta nadie entendió por que la niña tenía ese color de ojos pero Goku y Chichi si supieron el por que los tenía de ese color, el tiempo pasaba y todos estaban felices y sin ningún enemigo a la vista para interrumpir sus vidas tan pacificas.

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado la historia .... gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido me han animado muchisimo para seguirla y espero buestra opinion sobre el final ... perdonar por las faltas de ortografía en este capitulo como en la historia en si ... mil gracias otra vez por seguir esta historia .... que paséis un gran día

**MILK GOKU**


End file.
